Canción de cuna para Sealand!
by Flannya
Summary: Una micronación berrinchuda se niega a irse a dormir, un inglés que se encuentra al borde de la histeria y una nación latina al rescate. Quién dijo que ser padre era sencillo? Porque todos hemos escuchado en nuestra niñez canciones de Cri-Cri... AU, OCFem!Mexico,. Dedicado especialmente a Wind und Serebro y a Ghostpen94
1. La Merienda

**Saludos!**

**Flannya reportándose!**

**Y lo prometido es deuda! Heme aquí con otro fic! Mas ameno, mas divertido, y apto para todas las edades! (no como los últimos que he escrito -.-U).**

**En fin, este fic se basa en un muy pequeño Sealand, un británico poco tolerante y una mexicana al rescate ;) Si, es OTRO song fic... tengo cierta debilidad por estos... y no solo es UNA canción sino varias. Y adivinen de quien?! CRI- CRI! Que mejor que Cri-Cri para niños?! :D **

**Si quiero mencionar que este fic va con especial dedicatoria a Wind und Serebro y a Ghostpen94. Grandes fuentes de inspiración :D**

**En fin, espero de corazón les guste! ^-^**

**WARNING: ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA AL POR MAYOR. NO reviso el texto. NO pongo acentos y NO me interesa su opinión si van revisando cada oración para ver si esta gramaticalmente correcta. Estamos?**

**Ah! Y si quiero aclarar, que además de ser AU, en este fic Sealand tiene cinco años...esta bien chiquito :3**

**Empezemos! ^o^**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Canción de Cuna para Sealand  
**

**Capítulo 1: La Merienda **

Él, que era un hombre poderoso. Él,que sabía mantener la compostura ante cualquier situación. Él, que muchos siglos había sido un solido y fuerte imperio. Él, que había sido el terror de los siete mares. Él,, que como pocas naciones había mantenido una guerra de cien años. Él,, que había matado a miles en batallas sin piedad alguna. Él,, que había sido fuerte en los momentos mas críticos de no una, sino dos guerras mundiales. Él, que fue había degollado a miles y su nombre había causado horror...

Él...

Arthur Kirkland...

No podía hacer dormir a Sealand.

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Inglaterra apretó fuertemente los ojos y se tapó los oídos con fuerza tratando de ahogar el llanto histérico de su hijo.

"You bloody tad ! Can't you just hold your tongue for one forsaken minute?!" gritó el oji verde encima del llanto del pequeño Sealand.

"BBBBBBBBBWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" grito mas fuerte aun el pequeño infante que no parecía tener mas de cinco años, sus ojitos fuertemente apretados siguiendo en su berrinche.

Arthur no aguantaba mas el ruido infernal del pequeño. Hastiado de la situación, bajo los brazos y se acerco amenazadoramente al niño que estaba llorando a todo pulmón sentado en la hermosa alfombra a mitad de la sala.

"Im warning you Peter! One more cry, and I swear...!" empezó el ingles ojiverde alzando su dedo indice para enfatizar sus palabras.

**"BBBBBBBBBBBWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!" gritó aun mas fuerte el infante, totalmente privado.

Sintiendo como si sus tímpanos hubieran explotado y jurando sentir que sangraban, el inglés dio un bufido exasperado mientras que se tapaba los oídos y salia de la gran sala, azotando las grandes puertas de madera tras de el.

Una vez en el pasillo, Arthur bajó los brazos, cansado, mientras que apoyaba la cabeza en las puertas. No pudo evitar exhalar un gran suspiro mientras escuchaba los llantos ahogados histericos de la micronación .

Todas las noches era lo mismo.

Noche tras noche, el pequeño Sealand se resistía con uñas y dientes a dormir. Se había hecho algo rutinario. El pequeño se emberrinchaba, lloraba, pataleaba, salia corriendo... Todo eso ocurría en la casa Kirkland. Y Arthur no podía mas.

Trato mil y un remedios, leerle cuentos, contarle historias y anécdotas de sus años de caballero o pirata, e inclusive recurrió a hechizos y pócimas para dormir, pero había sido en vano. El chiquillo no quería dormir y no se iba a dormir a la hora dicha.

Inglaterra se paso una mano por los rubios cabellos revueltos. Que mas podía hacer?! Estaba desesperado y no podía seguir esto! Nunca había pasado por esta situación. Alfred de menor, nunca fue berrinchudo. Era llorón, si...pero mas que nada por su culpa pues le encantaba espantar al pequeño con historias de terror y seres sobrenaturales.

Arthur escuchó como Peter lloraba todavía dentro de la habitación sin bajar el volumen de sus gritos. Entorno los ojos al techo. El era un buen padre!... No? Entonces en que se equivoco con Sealand?!

Por primera vez pidió a todos los cielos que milagrosamente alguien tocara la puerta, y al abrirla encontrar a Mary Poppins, paraguas abierto sobre su cabeza, pomposo vestido victoriano con cuello alto y largas mangas, diminuto sombrero sobre la cabeza, gran bolsa mágica en brazos y una dulce sonrisa. Una sonrisa que era capaz de calmar a la mas salvaje bestia... digo, niño.

Pero sabia que eso era mas que imposible. No había en el mundo persona capaz de ayudarle... De hecho ya había visto a un sin fin de niñeras de todos los tamaños y edades desfilar por su casa, vanagloriándose de sus logros como institutrices. Pero antes de que el rubio pudiera decir "God save the queen!" salian despavoridas sin dar una mirada atrás dejándolo con Sealand como en un principio.

Derrotado, bajó la mirada y vio el teléfono victoriano de pared colgado enfrente de el, en el otro lado del pasillo. Era un bonito teléfono antiguo, de caja de madera con su auricular colgado de lado y sus números para marcar en una rueda dorada. La boquilla tal parecía verle fijamente como si estuviera a punto de decirle algo.

Y entonces abriendo los ojos como platos, se le ocurrió una idea.

Cruzando el amplio pasillo de dos zancadas se lanzó al teléfono como si su vida dependiera de eso, y desesperado descolgó el auricular pegandoselo a la oreja. Con mas fuerza de la necesaria empezó a girar rápidamente la ruedita y a marcar varios números, números que sabía muy bien. Números que bien podrían salvarle la vida. Espero con la vida atorada en la garganta, mientras escuchaba el timbrar de la linea, conteniendo el aliento.

"Operator, which number?" dijo una cantarina voz femenina del otro lado del teléfono.

"International Call, please" dijo rápidamente el inglés.

Porque tal vez no había persona humana capaz de ayudarlo... Pero había alguien lejos, muy lejos que podría ser su salvación...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maria Guadalupe Hernandez, la representación humana de México se secaba las manos en una toalla de cocina con una sonrisa en la cara. Cuando hubo terminado, colgó la toallita blanca en una pequeña percha en la pared y vio a su alrededor. Satisfecha, paso la vista por su amplia cocina de mosaicos de colores viéndola impecablemente limpia. La mesa en el centro, la tarja, y la barra estaban relucientes. Los gabinetes rústicos de madera limpios y todos los platos, ollas y cacerolas de barro cocido, ya lavados, escurriéndose junto al fregadero.

Maria sintiéndose complacida por acabar pronto, tomo un vaso de agua de Jamaica que había dejado en la mesa y recargándose en el lavabo saboreó la refrescante bebida. Eran mas o menos las cuatro de la tarde y el calor no amainaba. Pero no importaba, porque era un lindo y hermoso día soleado.

Y sonó el teléfono.

La pequeña morena miro extrañada el aparato que timbraba colgado en la pared junto al rustico umbral de madera de la puerta. Frunció el ceño extrañada. Apenas se estaba terminando la hora de la comida, quien seria a estas horas?

Insistentemente, el aparato timbró. Dejando su vaso de agua se acerco al teléfono y descolgando lo acercó.

"Bueno?" pregunto la mexicana.

"**BWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!" explotó un grito en su oído.

La morena apretó los ojos al escuchar el llanto histérico y alejo tanto como pudo el teléfono de ella, su tímpano adolorido. Tuvo que apretar los dientes para evitar soltar una grosería. Pero que chingados había sido eso?!

Se le quedo viendo al auricular que estaba a un brazo de distancia de ella y escuchaba todavía el grito proveniente del aparato tan claro como si estuviera ahí presente.

"BLOODY INFANT SHUT IT ALREADY!" escuchó una segunda voz gritar del otro lado de la linea, por encima de la primera.

La mexicana miraba el teléfono, con una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo. No estaba segura si debía colgar o seguir escuchando. Se escucho movimiento del otro lado de la linea y el llanto, aunque fuerte, se escuchaba ahora algo mas distante. Una voz masculina carraspeó un poco.

"Good day, Mexico, this is England. How do you do?" preguntó una voz cortés en inglés.

María parpadeo varias veces procesando la información, viendo el auricular. England? Inglaterra! Sacudiendo un poco la cabeza se pegó rápidamente el teléfono.

"Arthur?" preguntó algo insegura la mexicana pensando que tal vez era una broma, aunque no era Abril todavía.

"Yes, this is Arthur. How do you do?" preguntó el inglés su voz sonando ligeramente molesta y presurosa, al tener que presentarse de nuevo.

"Eh... Bien, bien gracias..." dijo la morena lentamente, todavía confundida. "Esta todo bien por-"

"Good. Crees que puedas venir a mi casa a la brevedad? Hay asuntos...importantes los cuales necesitan tu inminente presencia. No es que no pueda resolverlos sin ti, solo que me gustaría tener tu opinión." le cortó rápidamente el rubio.

Maria no entendía nada! A lo lejos seguía escuchando el llanto de un niño, pequeño seguramente por la voz aguda del crío.

"Maria?" preguntó el inglés sacando a la latina de sus pensamientos, esperando una respuesta.

"Eh, si, claro,claro, no te preocupes, ahorita mismo salgo para alla." respondió casi automáticamente la mujer, volviendo a la realidad. "Um... Arthur, ahorita son las 11 de la noche en tu casa, seguro que todo esta-"

"Splendid! I expect you as soon as posible. Farewell Mexico." se despidió cortesmente y algo alegre el inglés, cortando a la mujer en plena pregunta y colgando rápidamente.

Maria escuchó el constante "beep beep" de la linea, la boca ligeramente abierta en sorpresa. Miró el auricular por largo rato, como si esperara que empezara a hablar para entender que sucedía. Lentamente colgó el teléfono, y se cruzó de brazos, pensando que había sido eso.

Arthur había llamado... Aunque ahorita era casi media noche en su casa. Sonaba cortes como siempre, pero inquieto. Y a lo lejos se escuchaba un niño...

Dando un suspiro, la morena salió de la cocina y subió a su habitación. Tenía que hacer maletas y por lo visto había muchas cosas que empacar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DING DONG!

Arthur se irguió como flecha al escuchar la campana que servía como timbre y se quedo estático. Sealand, que se encontraba llorando (de nuevo) a todo pulmón escuchó también atento, callando su llanto en un segundo y viendo al mayor expectante, con sus grandes ojos azules verdosos llenos de lágrimas.

Por unos benditos y largos segundos, la mansión Kirkland se sumió en el mas profundo silencio...

DING DONG!

Al escuchar de nuevo la campana, el rubio ojiverde salió disparado de la habitación de Peter y corriendo por el pasillo alfombrado llegó a las escaleras que bajó de tres en tres. Cruzó el gran recibidor y se detuvo de golpe enfrente de la puerta. Tomó aire, se aclaró la garganta, y se irguió tanto como pudo. Luego se alisó el chaleco de tweed marrón para verse presentable. Finalmente un caballero inglés siempre debía verse bien. Alzando la barbilla un poco, tomo la perilla dorada y abrió la gran puerta de madera.

Una pequeña mujer estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, bañada por la luz amarillesca del farol de hierro forjado que estaba afuera. Era mucho mas pequeña que el, mediría uno sesenta a lo mucho y era de complexión delgada. Pese a eso, tenía un bonito curvilíneo cuerpo, con redondas caderas, diminuta cintura y amplio busto. La mujer iba vestida como el inglés siempre la recordaba: una blusa campirana inmaculadamente blanca, con mangas en los costados y holanes en el cuello, dejando desnudos sus morenos hombros. Un grueso cinturón marrón de piel ceñido a la cadera y una larga y pesada falda verde obscuro que le llegaba a los tobillos. Bajo esta, se asomaban apenas las pequeñas puntas de una botas de suave piel café obscura y usaba sobre su cabeza y hombros un rebozo rojo quemado, que estaba doblado sobre su pecho para que no se cayera. En el piso junto a ella, había una vieja valija café claro, con correas y asa de cuero ya muy gastadas. Definitivamente no tenia nada que ver con lo que Arthur tenía por concepto de "niñera victoriana": seria, sombría, rígida, recta y tajante... Pero estaba desesperado.

"Good evening Mexico." le saludo cortesmente Arthur inclinando levemente la cabeza.

Pese a la obscuridad de la noche y la tenue luz del farol, la morena le dio al inglés una linda y amplia sonrisa se dientes blancos.

"Arthur!" exclamó fuertemente la latina mientras que se lanzaba al rubio con brazos extendidos. Le dio un fuerte abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Después de tanto contacto físico y con su misma sonrisa, Maria se separo de el. "Perdón por venir hasta ahorita, ayer no había vuelos disponibles."

El inglés, que por tanta cercanía estaba sonrojado, se aclaró la garganta. Ya sabía lo afectuosa que era ella, y que ciertamente no sabía nada de respeto de espacio personal, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que el ingles no pudiera evitar ruborizarse al sentir a la linda nación tan cerca de el.

"No te preocupes, lo bueno es que pudiste llegar sin contratiempos" dijo Inglaterra mientras se agachaba a recoger la vieja maleta de la morena. Ya con el equipaje, extendió una mano hacia su casa, invitandola a pasar. "After you." dijo amablemente.

Maria rio divertida y le dio una mirada afectuosa.

"Arthur... Tantos años y tu tan caballeroso como siempre. Gracias." dijo ella mientras que pasaba por el umbral de la puerta y se descubria la cabeza del rebozo, dejandolo caer sobre sus hombros desnudos.

El inglés, siguió a la morena de largo y brillante pelo negro lacio que iba dejando un tenue aroma a vainilla y madre selva. Inconscientemente, el rubio aspiro discretamente el aroma... Le recordaba tanto sus años de pirata...

"Bien Arthur, que asunto querias tratar?" preguntó Maria deteniendose a la mitad del recibidor casi enfrente de las escaleras y volteando a ver al ojiverde, sus cejas alzadas en pregunta.

Arthur se detuvo de pronto encontrandose sin palabaras. Bollocks! No pensó en como iba a decirselo a la morena. No podía decirle la verdadera situación, se vería sumamente incompetente y su orgullo como nación y como padre estaba en juego.

"Um... Mexico..." empezó lentamente el britón pensando en algo que decir.

"Vamos Arthur! Se que eres un caballero, pero esas formalidades no van conmigo." le dijo despreocupadamente la latina. "Llamame por mi nombre, sabes que me gusta mas entre nosotros."

El ingles desvio la mirada y se se jaló un poco el cuello de la camisa, depronto sintiendose acalorado. Que ella fuera tan amigable no ayudaba mucho.

"Well, you see..."dijo el inglés tratando de pensar en algun dialogo suficientemente sustentable para no quedar en ridiculo. "The question is..."

Pero antes de que el rubio pudiera concluir o explicarse, de pronto algo capto el ojo de la mujer pues volteo ls cabeza rapidamente a la izquierda. Su mirada siguio el origen y de pronto su cara se ilumino.

"Arthur! No me habías presentado a ese caballerito!" exclamó la morena, mientras que se acercaba al pie de las escaleras dejando al ojiverde casi hablando solo.

Inglaterra sin entender, siguio la mirada de la mujer. Ahi, hasta arriba de las escaleras, viendo entre los balaustres de madera tallada del barandal, estaba hincado Sealand, viendo a los dos mayores. Una vez descubierto, el menor abrio mucho los ojos, pero se quedo ahi sin saber que hacer.

"Peter come down to greet our guest." le dijo educadamente el ojiverde al niño, aunque de manera firme.

El pequeño con ojos grandes y que vacilaban entre la curiosidad y el temor lentamente se levanto y empezó a bajar los escalones alfombrados, uno por uno, viendo a las dos naciones. Una vez llegado al final de las escaleras, fue donde Inglaterra y se paró atras de el, asomandose por el costado de la pierna de su padre y viendo Maria.

Arthur fruncio el ceño. Empujando suavemente al niño de la espalda hizo que diera un paso al frente de el y encarara a Maria.

"What are those manners, boy?" le reprendio el inglés. Luego se aclaro la garganta y se dirigio a la morena. "Please, do forgive him. This is my son Sealand, Peter Kirkland. Peter, may I present you Mexico, Maria Guadalupe Hernandez."

La pequeña morena que no habia dejado se ver al infante de no mas de cinco años le sonrió ampliamente. Luego puso una rodilla en el piso para quedar a su altura.

"Hola Peter, me da mucho gusto conocerte." le dijo dulcemente la mujer.

Sealand por su parte, abrió mucho los ojos, y volteo por encima de su hombro para ver a Inglaterra, sin saber que hacer. Luego en un segundo corrió atrás de su padre y tomándolo de las piernas se escondió, viendo por el costado a la mujer, lleno de pena infantil.

"Peter!" le reprendió Arthur frunciendo sus pobladas cejas. "Que va a pensar Miss Hernandez de los modales de la casa Kirkland?!" exclamó algo molesto y sorprendido por la acción del pequeño. No era temor el del niño, lo conocía demasiado bien, solo estaba extrañamente apenado.

La morena por su parte solo rio levemente.

"No te preocupes Arthur, es un niño, ya se le pasará." le dijo tranquilamente la latina con su eterna sonrisa y poniendose de pie.

"Eres una nación?" preguntó de pronto Sealand asomado junto a la pierna del britón mirando expectante hacia arriba a la mexicana.

"PETER! No seas tan informal con Miss Hernandez!" le reprendió nuevamente el rubio, claramente alterado y viendo hacia abajo a su hijo.

"No te prepcupes Arthur," le dijo Maria mientras negaba suavemente para no darle tanta importancia. Luego miro al chiquillo que agarraba fuertemente los pantalones del mayor. "Si, soy una nación como Inglaterra. Me llamo México y vivo cruzando el mar." le dijo alegremente la morena.

Peter jaló varias veces el pantalón del ojiverde para llamar su atención.

"Nunca me dijiste que las naciones tambien podían ser niñas bonitas! Porque?" le reclamó el pequeño al rubio en voz alta y con un gran tono de reproche, sus cejitas pobladas en un ceño.

Arthur por su parte enrojeció, claramente abochornado.

"WHA-WHAT?! PETER! No digas esas cosas frente a las visitas!" dijo rapidamente el inglés, ahora el apenado.

La morena por su parte rio divertida.

"Dime Sealand, ya merendaste? Ya tomaste tu cena?" pregunto la morena, viendo al pequeño.

El niño miró ahora a la latina y asintió enérgicamente.

"Té y scones" repuso sencillamente.

Mexico ladeo la cabeza.

"Té y scones?" repitió como para cerciorarse, a lo que el niño asintió de nuevo. "Eso no es una merienda que digamos..." dijo la mujer mientras se cruzaba de brazos y encaraba a Inglaterra mientras alzaba una ceja en pregunta.

Arthur al ver la mirada acusadora de la mujer empezó a balbucear incongruencias.

"Well... You see... el té... y el...normalmente..." dijo torpemente el inglés tratando de excusarse.

Pero Maria encaró al niño, ahora su rostro pura bondad.

"Veo que todavía no has merendando propiamente. Yo tampoco he cenado nada. Podrías ser un caballerito y mostrarme donde esta la cocina? Voy a prepararnos una cena deliciosa!"

A Sealand se le iluminaron los ojos y saltó de su escondite, dejando toda pena del lado y ahora muy sonriente. Entusiasmado, tomo la mano de Maria y la empezó a jalar por un pasillo.

"Yes Miss Hernandez, allow me to show you the way!" dijo contento el niño mientras arrastraba a la morena tras de el.

"Dime Maria. Puedo llamarte Peter?" le dijo la mexicana mientras desaparecían por uno de los pasillos no sin antes mirar a Arthur por encima de su hombro y sonreirle.

Inglaterra veía boquiabierto la escena. Que diablos le pasaba a Sealand?! Parado todavía en el recibidor de su casa no entendía bien que sucedia. El berrinchudo y llorón de Peter portándose bien... Claro, era lo que queria desde un principio... Pero no pensó que la magia de la mexicana fuera a surtir efecto tan rapido...

Dando un suspiro y rascándose la nuca, tomó la valija de la morena y caminó hacia el pasillo para seguir al par que huyó a la cocina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bien Peter, cuando termines de merendar, es hora de dormir." dijo la morena que se movia eficazmente por toda la cocina que estaba inundada de un rico aroma a pan recien hecho, azucar, y mantequilla.

Peter, sentado en una de las sillas de la mesita en la cocina frunció el ceño en desacuerdo.

"Pero todavia no tengo sueño! No me quiero dormir!" empezó el niño con voz algo chillona y desafiante.

Arthur, que estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta temió este momento: el momento en el cual Sealand dejara de ser un angelito amable y se transformara en el demonio llorón que se negaba a ir a dormir. Tomando una actitud paternal el inglés frunció el ceño.

"Peter... Don't start..." empezó el inglés con un tono peligroso de advertencia.

Pero Maria le dio una mirada al britón que automáticamente hizo que se callara. Luego volvió su atención al horno y se agachó a sacar una charola de conchas recién horneadas por la morena. Un gran y delicioso aroma inundo la cocina que hizo que el inglés que observaba en silencio se le hiciera agua la boca. Mientras la mexicana hacia esto y a nadie en particular, empezó a cantar.

"_Las siete ya van a dar, el niño va a merendar. Las siete van a sonar, y es cuento de no acabar. Porque el pequeño es un llorón, que siempre sale con esta canción.._."

Sealand frunció el ceño aun mas ahora viendo a la morena.

"Yo no soy un llorón!" le reclamó el niño claramente ofendido y enojado.

Pero Maria que estaba poniendo una concha en un plato le miro inocentemente.

"Pero Peter! Nadie dijo que eras tu! Esta es una cancion de mi casa! Porque piensas que la cancion habla de ti?" le dijo tranquilamente la latina con una sonrisa mientras que le ponía el plato enfrente.

El pequeño miró a la mexicana, con el ceño aun fruncido, no convencido del todo con la respuesta. Pero ella, dócilmente, se volteó para ir a la estufa donde había una olla con leche calentándose, como si no le diera mayor importancia al niño.

"_Ay mamá! !e duele mi diente! Porque traen la leche caliente? yo así no me la puedo tomar, que se la lleven a enfriar!_" canturreó feliz la morena.

Arthur miraba lo que estaba haciendo Maria. Que acaso estaba usando sarcasmo? Good Lord, el era el rey del sarcasmo! Y nunca Peter se había portado así ni con el ni con nadie. En otra situación ya hubiera gritado, llorado y pataleado... Pero la mexicana de alguna milagrosa manera lo tenia tranquilo. Enojado y pensando en su lugar... Pero sin berrinches.

Maria por su parte parecía muy ocupada moviendo la leche con una gran cuchara de madera, y mientras parecía muy ocupada empezó a cantar de nuevo a nadie en particular.

"_Las ocho ya van a dar, el niño va a merendar. Las ocho van a sonar, y es cuento de no acabar. Porque el pequeño es un llorón, que siempre sale con esta canción.._."

Luego se volteó a ver a Peter que ahora la veia con los ojos abiertos, totalmente su atención en ella. La morena le sonrio inocentemente mientras que tomaba algunas tablillas de chocolate (que inteligentemente habia traido) y las puso en la leche. Inmediatamente (y para deleite del inglés) la cocina se lleno ahora de un delicioso aroma a chocolate y canela. Sin dejar de mover la leche y aparentando estar muy ocupada la mujer siguió con su canción.

"_Ay mamá! Mira a esta María! Siempre trae la leche muy fría, yo así no me la quiero tomar. Que la vuelva a calentar!"_

Arthur no podía creer lo que veia: la diminuta morena tenia toda la atención del niño que escuchaba cada palabra de su canción, ya no enojado, sino ahora interesado y atento a la historia.

"Ese niño es muy berrinchudo!" exclamó sorprendido Peter. "Pobre de su mamá!"

Maria vio al pequeño rubio por encima de su hombro dándole una sonrisa.

"Verdad que si?" le preguntó la latina inocentemente mientras servia una taza de humeante y espumoso chocolate caliente. Luego se dirigió al ojiverde. "O tu que piensas Arthur?"

Sealand se volteó sobre su silla para ver la reacción de su padre. El rubio, al ver las miradas expectantes sobre el tosió un poco nervioso y desvió la mirada.

"Well... The boy is certainly misbehaving and has no manners whatsoever..." dijo vagamente ruborizandose un poco.

Maria empezó a buscar un platito en donde poner la taza y empezó a cantar de nuevo.

"_Las nueve ya van a dar, el niño va a merendar. Las nueve van a sonar, y es cuento de no acabar. Porque el pequeño es un llorón, que siempre sale con esta canción.._."

La mujer sirvió la humeante taza de aromático chocolate enfrente del niño.

"A cenar Peter y después a la cama." le dijo la morena.

Pero el solo se le quedo viendo expectante.

"Y el niño? Que hizo? " preguntó lleno de curiosidad.

La morena le sonrió dulcemente.

_"Ay mamá! Esto tiene nata! La sirvienta es una lata, yo así no me lo quiero tomar! Que se la lleve a colar!_" terminó la mexicana

Peter la vio con ojos grandes y una gran sonrisa.

"Que niño tan mal portado! Yo nunca, nunca voy a ser asi!"dijo con una gran determinación infantil el pequeño.

Maria, que estaba parada enfrente de el le sonrio dulcemente.

"Yo se que no. Y se que algun dia seras un gran caballero como tu papá." dijo la mexicana a lo que el niño asentía. "Andale, a cenar que se enfria todo."

Sealand vio el chocolate y la concha frente a el y se le iluminaron los ojos en deleite infantil. Alargó una mano para tomar su pan dulce pero la mexicana lo detuvo.

"Espera Peter... falta que tu padre se siente a la mesa, no crees?" preguntó Maria mientras que pasaba la mirada del niño al britón que seguía en recargado en el marco de la puerta.

Eso tomo por sorpresa a Arthur. Hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen de toda la escena que se le antojaba extrañamente calida y familiar. Ruborizándose empezó (de nuevo) a tartamudear.

"But I... yo ya... Antes de que llegaras... comi scones..." empezó el inglés.

"Anda sientate Arthur, que se enfria todo." le mandó la morena mientras se volteaba a servir dos tazas mas de chocolate.

Todavia ruborizado y en silencio fue a tomar su lugar enfrente de Sealand. Maria le sirvió su chocolate y una concha y se sirvió también ella.

Peter no se pudo contener y rápidamente mordió una gran bocanada de pan dulce.

"Waaaaa!" exclamó contento el niño "This is delicious!" y se lleno la boca de mas pan.

"PETER! Que te he dicho de hablar con la boca llena?" le reprendió el ojiverde, tratando de controlarse para no hacer lo mismo con su pan. Realmente olían delicioso.

Pero Maria solo le puso una mano en el antebeazo.

"No le regañes tanto Arthur, mejor disfruta tu cena." le dijo la mexicana suavemente.

El inglés dio un pequeño resoplido, todavia no a gusto con el comportamiento de su hijo, pero siguió el consejo de la mexicana cuya mano seguia en su antebrazo, porque admitiéndolo, ella sabía lo que hacía.

Los tres cenaron gustosamente, Arthur y Maria discutiendo algunos temas vanales del mundo y sus casas, y Peter escuchando atentamente a los dos, disfrutando sus conchas y chocolate caliente. El tiempo tal parecia pasar volando y cuando hubieron terminado, el pequeño Sealand se le veia adormilado en su silla su tercera concha a medio acabar en el plato.

"Creo que ya es hora de llevarlo a la cama." le dijo en voz baja la morena al rubio oji verde.

Arthur, que estaba disfrutando de la conversación y que por un momento se había olvidado de la presencia del menor, se levantó de su silla.

"Indeed... Permiteme por favor, en seguida vuelvo." dijo el britón levantandose de su lugar. Rodeó la mesita y cargó al niño contra su pecho. Este, que estaba mas dormido que despierto, se colgó como koala del mayor y descanso la cabeza en su hombro. Maria, se levantó de su silla y fue con el adormilado niño. Muy suavemente le dio un beso en la cabeza.

"Buenas noches, Peter" dijo la morena mientras persignaba al pequeño, dandole la bendición antes de dormir.

"I'll be here, just a moment please." le dijo Arthur a Maria.

Aunque no era precisamente católico, Arthur no pudo evitar asentir interiormente ante la acción de la mujer. Ya a sabía lo religiosa que era ella, pero no pensó que fuera tan cuidadosa y atenta. Con el niño cargando, salió por el pasillo y hacia el recibidor. Por alguna razón, toda esa escena ahorita se le antojo muy... familiar y hogareña. Y le gusto. Subiendo las escaleras, el niño aun dormido, Arthur sonrió para si mismo: no había duda de que María era excelente madre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Y recuerda, el chocolate caliente le ayuda a dormir. Te deje bastantes barras, pero sino con leche caliente basta. Si neesitas mas me llamas y con gusto te envío." le recordó por décima vez la morena mientras se acomodaba el rebozo encima de la cabeza. "Ah! Y nada de té!"

Arthur y Maria estaban en el recibidor nuevamente. Despues de que ella terminó de limpiar la cocina y darle claras instrucciones de como hacer dormir a Sealand la morena se disponía a retirarse. El inglés le invitó a quedarse,finalmente ya era de noche, pero la mexicana declinó amablemente.

"Mi trabajo aqui ya terminó Arthur." dijo mientras tomaba su valija, enfrente de la puerta principal una gran sonrisa en su cara. "Ademas hay muchos asuntos que tengo que atender en mi casa. Ya sabes como pueden ser los jefes a veces..."

Inglaterra comprendió, aunque parte de el no quería dejar ir a la latina. Cierto, era una nación solitaria, pero le agradaba de gran manera la calida compañia de la latina. Toda el aura en la casa era menos fría y vacía. Pero inclino la cabeza cortesmente.

"Thank you Maria for all you help." dijo sinceramente el ojiverde.

Pero ella no le dio mayor importancia.

"No te preocupes Arthur. Finalmente no es facil ser padre" le dijo dandole una sonrisa compasiva. Luego aprestó su valija. "Bueno será mejor que me vaya."

El rubio abrió la puerta de madera...

Una pesada y constante lluvia caia a cantaros, tan densa y pesada que lo unico que se veia a mas de dos o tres metros eran las densas cortinas de lluvia una tras otra, que inclusive no dejaban ver nada. Era tal la fuerza con la que llovía que el sonido era ensordecedor. El salir en estos momentos era simplemente impensable.

Arthur vio a la morena, y como veia con cierta preocupación y angustia la lluvia. Seguramente estaba pensando si ir o no con tremendo aguacero, y era mas que obvio que no iba a cesar pronto.

"Maria, creo que lo mas prudente sería que te quedaras esta noche a que pase la lluvia. Mañana en la mañana te escoltare al aeropuerto. No voy dejar que salgas con este clima." ofreció el inglés.

María volteó a verlo y le dio una mirada agradecida.

"Muchas gracias por todo Arthur." le dijo suave y sinceramente

El ojiverde se le quedo viendo un rato directamente a los ojos y solo terminó enrojeciendo después de unos segundos.

"No-no creas que solo por que yo quiera que te quedes! So-solo es por la lluvia! Si! Eso! Es la lluvia!" balbuceó Inglaterra volteando a ver hacia arriba, como si de pronto el techo tuviera algo interesante.

María rió levemente divertida ante el cambio tan drástico del inglés. Finalmente, tenía mas de 500 años de conocerlo...

Arthur, dando un resoplido molesto, tomó la valija de la mano de la morena y extendió una mano hacia las escaleras.

"Haré que preparen tu habitación en este instante. This way please." dijo amablemente el inglés empezando a caminar, con la sonriente morena atrás de el.

Y mientras caminaban por la gran casona victoriana de Arthur, el inglés no pudo evitar sonreír levemente para si, sin que la morena se diera cuenta.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Que? Pensaron que ese es el final?**

**PUES NO!**

**No puedes quitarle lo berrinchudo a un niño solo con pan dulce y chocolate caliente! (bueno... de hecho funcionó conmigo...-.-U)**

**Notas!**

- **Es bastante común que en México se meriende a la de la noche, siendo la merienda un momento de convivencia familiar acompañado con espumoso chocolate caliente (Si, de tableta, no de polivito chafa!) y pan dulce!**

**- Las "conchas" son un tipo de pan dulce muy popular. Entre los mas populares están: las conchas, corbatas, trenzas, pellizcadas, chilindrinas, orejas, moños de danés (Si! Dinamarca XD)yoyos, soles, ojos de buey etc etc etc... son demasiados para enumerar... -_-  
**

**- Arthur se acordó de sus años piratas al oler a Maria por el hecho de que varias veces invadió y saqueo Veracruz y Campeche. **

**- La canción que uso en este capi es "La Merienda" de Cri- Cri. Escuchenla y después me dicen XD**

**En fin, aqui no acaban los problemas del inglés y por lo visto la mexicana no puede irse por cuestiones del clima (XD perdón pero tenía que pensar en una razón para que a fuerza se quedara). Asi que... Mas Sealand! Mas canciones! Y mas scones para todos!**

**Ok no...**

**Comentarios? Sugerencias? Reclamos? Peticiones? Cartas de muerte? Anécdotas de su infancia al escuchar estas canciones? XD **

**Saludos! :D**


	2. El Ratón Vaquero

**Saludos!**

**Flannya reportandose!**

**YEAH! Segundo capi de este su fic! Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personas que están ahi leyendo este fic... y las que dejan reviews! Que merecen ser nombradas! Ellas son: Lady Raven Baskerville, Yue-black-in-the-Ai, sheblunar , NymeriaDirewolf, Wind und Serebro, Vitalka, Shald120, natsumipantoja, SeleneBlackSnape (tomaré en cuenta esas canciones! grax por leer! ;D), Ghostpen94 y kayra isis.**

**Mil gracias por sus palabras!**

**En fin, la vez pasada por cuestiones meteorológicas, Maria tuvo que quedarse en casa de Arthur... que pasará ahora con Sealand? Será un buen niño? Ahora se ira a dormir cuando se le pida? El inglés podrá preparar leche con chocolate sin quemar algo en la cocina?**

**Empecemos! n_n**

**WARNING! ****Fic con exceso de escenas cursis y tiernas. Se recomienda discreción a las personas con problemas cardíacos XD De igual manera se recomienda leer este fic acompañado de una humeante taza de chocolate caiente de tableta o café.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Capítulo 2: El Ratón Vaquero**

Ya era de noche. Afuera una suave pero constante lluvia seguia cayendo deade hace dos dias, humedeciendo todo: desde las tejas de la casa que goteaban, hasta los arboles que estaban alrededor de toda la propiedad. El aire fresco olia a tierra húmeda y el pasto mojado desprendía un arom dulzón. Los animales silvestres, por la lluvia y por ser de noche, estaban refugiados en sus escondites, dormitando tranquilamente. Se respiraba un gran aire de quietud en la campiña inglésa.

Pero no dentro de la casa Kirkland.

"I'M A COWBOY! YEEEEEE HAAAAAA!" grito el pequeño Sealand, brincando emocionado en su cama tan alto como podía, un sombrero de vaquero en su cabecita y emulando unas pistolas con las manos. "BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!" grito mientras pretendia dar tiros al aire.

Inglaterra, estaba al pie de la cama totalmente furico. Quien sabe cuanto tiempo llevaba tratando de hacer dormir al niño, pero el chiquillo se negaba.

"PETER KIRKLAND! STOP IN THIS INSTANT THIS NONSENSE AND GO TO BED!" le gritó molesto el mayor por duodécima vez. "DON'T MAKE ME GO FOR YOU CHILD!"

Pero el pequeño le sacó la lengua, sin dejar de brincar.

"NO! Quiero jugar a los cowboys!" le respondió el niñito. Luego se quito el sombrerito y lo empezó a agitar por encima de su cabeza, mientras que con la otra mano pretendía sostener las riendas imaginarias de un caballo. "HI-YO, SILVER, AWAY! Grito emocionado la micronación.

El inglés sentia como su sangre hervía. Abrió y cerro las manos conteniendo las ganas de ir y darle una buena zurra al niño. Se acerco amenazadoramente a un lado de la cama su rostro algo rojo del enojo.

"PETER!" le grito el mayor.

Pero el chiquillo solo se cayó de sentón en la cama y rodó para caer al suelo del lado opuesto donde el inglés, alejandose de el. En el suelo, se atrinchero tras su cama y se asomó encima de esta apuntandolo con un rifle imaginario.

"THE INDIANS ARE COMING! TENTH CAVALLRY, FIRE!" gritó el menor mientras le "disparaba" a Arthur con su arma. "BANG BANG BANG!"

"HOW DARE YOU BE THIS DISRESPECTFUL YOU DAMNED BOY?!" le gritó el inglés "ADEMÁS ASI NO SE DISPARA UN ARMA!" agregó al ver al niño.

"BANG BANG BANG!" siguio divertido al ver como el mayor se enojaba mas.

"SEALAND! BED! **NOW!**" vocifero el rubio apuntando a la cama.

"BANG BANG! NOS TIENEN RODEADOS!" chillo feliz el niño aun en su juego del otro lado de la cama, asomandose de vez en cuando.

"Pero que sucede aqui?" pregunto de pronto una voz tranquila.

Tanto el ingles como el niño se detuvieron en seco y giraron la cabeza a la entrada de la habitación.

En el umbral de la puerta estaba Maria, manos en jarras con una ceja bien alzada, mirando a los dos ingleses esperando una explicación.

"Ya son casi las once." siguió la latina poniendo énfasis en la hora que era.

Al pequeño niño se le abrieron los ojos de felicidad al verla y salio corriendo de su resguardo en la cama y hacia la morena con los brazos extendidos.

"Maria!" gritó contento mientras que chocaba contra ella abrazándola de la piernas (puesto que su pequeña altura no le permitía mas) y hundía su rostro en la pesada falda verde.

La morena se agacho un poco, devolviendole el abrazo sonriente.

"Peter, dijimos que ya te ibas a ir directo a dormir, no es así?" le preguntó dulcemente la morena pero con un tono firme recordandole el trato que el niño había hecho con ella, mientras que le ponía una mano afectuosa encima del sombrero que traia puesto.

El niño levantó la mirada para verla con sus grandes ojos azules verdosos.

"Papá y yo jugábamos a los cowboys! I'm the Lone Ranger!" dijo el niño emocionado con una gran sonrisa.

La mexicana parpadeó un par de veces.

"Asi que eres el Llanero Solitario?" repitió la pregunta mientras se alzaba un poco a ver a Arthur arqueando una ceja en pregunta (de nuevo), mientras el niño asentía entusiasmado.

El inglés, que seguía paralizado junto a la cama, instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás al ver la mirada algo acusadora de la pequeña mujer sobre el.

"WHA-WHAT?! OF COURSE NOT!" gritó exaltado el mayor al verse de pronto ser la razón de todo ese escandalo y del porque el niño estaba de pie. "EL NO QUERÍA DORMIRSE!" se defendió mientras que apuntaba con el dedo al niño que seguía prendado de ella.

Maria le dio una sonrisita y bajo la vista al pequeño Sealand que la seguía viendo expectante sin soltarle las piernas en su abrazo.

"Bueno, el juego se acabo por hoy, a la cama jovencito." le dijo la latina.

Arthur vio para su sorpresa y con la boca levemente abierta, como el pequeño asentía y rápidamente se trepaba a su cama y se tapaba con las cobijas. Estuvo a punto de tirarse el pelo a tirones. Como diablos hacia eso la mexicana?! Y como diablos el no podía hacerlo?!

Maria se acerco a donde Peter y arropó bien al pequeño inglés. Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Buenas noches Sealand." le dijo la morena mientras que se incorporaba para ya irse.

"Maria wait!" dijo de pronto el niño lanzando un brazo hacia ella tratando de retenerla.

La mexicana se detuvo y ladeo la cabeza, esperando a ver que queria. Arthur tambien fruncio sus pobladas cejas, parado atras de la mujer. Ahora que iría a decir el pequeño?

"Can you tell me a story? Please?" le pregunto el menor en voz baja.

Maria sonrio al ver la carita del niño. Volteo sobre su hombro para ver a Arthur que los veia de pie. El rubio soltó un pequeño bufido, aparentando indiferencia, y desvió la mirada.

"I'll be at my office in case you need anything." dijo mientras que salia de la gran habitación del

menor.

Al estar solos, Mexico se sentó en la cama a la derecha de Sealand, que se acomodo mejor con una sonrisa. Ya sentada, Maria observo el cuarto del niño por primera vez. Era grande, muy grande, con grandes ventanales con pesadas cortinas azul marino en la pared mas lejana. Tenia toda la decoración victoriana, con sus muebles de madera tallados y barnizados, un candelabro colgando y una acolchonada mecedora en la esquina lejana. Habia varios armarios y una de las paredes estaba llena de libros, seguramente de literatua inglesa. En el suelo había muchos jugetes tirados, la mayoria hermosos barcos de madera a escala. Al pie de la cama había un viejo baul, que a Maria le recordaba a aquellos que España usaba para guardar tesoros en sus años de pirata, pero el cual supuso era para guardar juguetes. Y también pudo ver como en la pared en donde estaba la cabecera de la cama del pequeño, había un enorme mural de lo que parecía ser una escena en altamar, con un mar levemente picado y grandes barcos, pintados con el mas mínimo detalle, con velas blancas e hinchadas navegando aqui y alla. Era un muy bello cuarto, y digno para una micronacion llamada "Sealand" pensó la morena con una sonrisa.

"Mmmhhh veo que te gusta el mar Peter..." observo la morena.

El niño asintió.

"Mucho!" dijo el niño. "Mi casa esta rodeada de mar!"

"Entonces porque estabas jugando a los vaqueros?" le pregunto extrañada la morena.

"Es que Uncle Alfie me trajo este sombrero y me contó del Lone Ranger! Y me trajo unos discos para poder escuchar todas sus aventuras en el tocadiscos! Oh, y también me trajo varias peliculas para proyectarlas!" le repuso contento.

"Uncle Alfie?" pregunto extrañada la mexicana, el nombre sonando algo familiar. "Alfred?"

El niño asintió enérgico.

"También me contó sobre sus historias en el Old West! Y cuando mataba indios y corría por la llanura atrapando bandoleros! Ah! Y tambien cuando salvaba damesells in distress de ferrocarriles, montado en su caballo y era el hero!" contó entusiasmado el chiquillo.

Maria fruncio la boca del lado al escuchar esto. Claro! Tenia que haber sido su vecino del norte: Alfred! Solo el podía dañar a un niño de esta manera!

"Ya veo... Entonces tengo una gran histotia para ti!" dijo la latina pensando en como iba a reparar el daño hecho por el estadounidense.

Sealand se metio mas bajo las sabanas, expectante.

"Es de cowboys?" pregunto ansioso.

La morena se llevo una pequeña mano pensativa a la barbilla.

"Mmmmhhhh...pues... Es algo que paso en mi casa hace muchos muchos años." dijo la mujer mirando hacia arriba, como si estuviera acordandose de algo. Cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo que el niño no le quitaba la vista ni por un segundo, ya queriendo escuchar, se volteo a verle sonriente.

"Mi casa Sealand, esta al otro lado del mar. Y es bastante grande..." empezó ella.

"Mas grande que England?!" preguntó el niño las cejas arqueadas en asombro.

La latina asintió.

"Oh si, mucho mas grande. Tengo de vecino al norte a tu... Tio Alfred, y al sur a dos hermanas mias, Guatemala y Belice. Pero como es muy grande mi casa tengo muchas partes que son diferentes. Al sur, tengo grandes y espesas selvas, llenas de verde y animales salvajes como jaguares y monos. En el centro tengo prados verdes y grandes montañas nevadas. En las costas las aguas son cristalinas con blancas arenas y puedes ver a las ballenas saltar cerca como si estuvieran jugando a ver quien lo hace mas alto..."

Al pequeño se le abrieron los ojos de emoción.

"WAAAAAA! Yo quiero ir a ver a las ballenas!" dijo emocionado imaginandose cada palabra que decia la pequeña hispana.

Maria no pudo evitar reir poco ante la energía del menor.

"Algun dia te llevare, te lo prometo. Pero ahi no es donde nuestra historia tiene lugar." dijo ella alzando las cejas y sonando interesante mientras enderezaba la espalda.

Aquello confundio al menor.

"No? Then where?" preguntó una cejita poblada alzada.

Aun tan pequeño, era increiblemente parecido a su padre Arthur. Y no solo el físico, sino las expresiones faciales lo hacian parecer como una version miniatura del inglés. Maria no pudo evitar sonreir.

"En el norte de mi casa, hay grandes y extensos prados, y partes muy aridas. Hay grandes mesetas y rocas y la tierra es rojiza y polvosa. Los prados estan llenos de ganado gordo y lento, y las noches son arrulladas con el sonido de mil grillos, mientras las estrellas te iluminan al cuidar a las reses y vacas." narro la morena.

"Juso como el Lone Ranger!" dijo Peter.

"Mmmmhhh pues si, mas o menos." dijo la mujer viendo algo la similitud del programa americano con su casa. "Ahi en el norte, tengo un gran rancho, donde crio reses, vacas, toros, caballos, pollos, patos, cabras... En fin! Cualquier animal de granja que te imagines! Y normalmente cabalgo tooooodo el día hasta el anochecer..." contó la latina al atento niño.

De pronto Maria tomo un aire misterioso y bajo la voz, dandole mas efecto a su historia.

"Pero una noche... llegue a mi rancho, y puse a mi caballo "Coronel" en su establo, como todos los días. Fui a mi casa... Pero al abrir la puerta...ahi en la sala...ya había alguien esperando..." dijo viendo a Sealand.

El pequeño que estaba cubierto con sus sabanas hasta las narices, las tomaba con fuerza, viendo fijamente a la mayor.

"A higwayman!" dijo el pequeño pensando que era un bandolero.

Pero Maria le sonrio dulcemente y empezó a cantar.

_"En la ratonera ha caido un ratón. Con sus dos pistolas y su traje de cowboy. Ha de ser gringito porque siempre habla ingles, ademas de ser güerito y tener grandes los pies!_" cantó la latina mientras con las manos emulaba unas pistolas imaginarias.

Sealand empezó a reir divertido ante la canción.

"Ese ratón suena muy parecido a Uncle Alfie!" dijo divertido. Luego parpadeó, su carita sonriente. "And then? What happened?"

Maria sonrió. Le quitó el sombrero a Sealand, que todavía traia puesto y se lo puso ella. La morena entrecerro los ojos un poco y aun sentada, se acercó al menor bajando un poco la voz con aire interesante.

"_El ratón vaquero... Saco sus pistolas... Se inclinó el sombrero..."_ dijo la mexicana mientras ella tambien se inclinaba misteriosamente el suyo sin dejar de ver a Peter, "_Y me dijo a soooolas..._" canto suavemente y se calló.

"Que dijo?!" pregunto impaciente el niño.

Maria se sento erguida de pronto y tomo una pose tosca y masculina, sacando el pecho y con manos en jarras alzando la barbilla. Emitió un largo chiflido y luego vio al niño con el ceño fruncido, y en aparente enojo empezó a cantar en una voz algo chillóna y molesta.

"_What the hell, is this house? I'm the manly Cowboy Mouse!_" luego apunto un dedo acusador al niño "C_oward you! Let me out! And don't catch me like a trout!_" terminó la morena con manos en jarras y asintiendo fuertemente la cabeza.

Sealand rió infantilmente en deleite al escuchar el dialogo del ratón.

"Si hubiera estado ahí le retaría a un duelo de vaqueros!" dijo valientemente la micronación. "Y tu? Que le dijiste?"

Maria dejo su pose masculina pero cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y fingió enojo a lo que el

menor rió y empezó a cantar con voz firme.

"_Con que si? Ya se ve, que no estas a gusto ahí! Y aunque hables inglés, no te dejare salir!_" termino la morena asintiendo fuertemente.

Mientras Peter reía, la mayor dejó su semblante enojado y se dirigió al niño un dedo en alto para seguir narrando.

"_Tras la fuertes rejas que resguardan la prisión, mueve las orejas, implorando compasión._" cantó en un tono suave "_Dijo el muy ladino que se va a reformar, y aunque me hable en chino, yo ni así lo he de soltar!_"

"Pero si ya va a ser bueno? Porque no lo soltaste?" le preguntó el menor con grandes ojos,

"Ahhhh, porque los ratones son muy mentirosos!" le contestó la morena. "Me dijo eso para que los soltara y sabes lo que hizo?"

"What?"

La mexicana se acercó de nuevo al niño entrecerrando los ojos, volviendo a su papel de "ratón malo" y bajo la voz sonando interesante.

"_El ratón vaquero...tiró dos balazos_" Maria hizo efecto de soltar al aire dos balazos mientras que con sus "pistolas" hacia el ademán. Luego se acercó de nuevo al niño" _Se chupo las balas...y cruzó los brazos..."_ dijo quedando en silencio unos segundos

Nuevamente, la mujer se sento erguida toomando su pose masculina, sacando el pecho y con brazos cruzados, alzando la barbilla. Vovió a emitir un largo chiflido y volvió a su voz chillona.

"_What the hell, is this house? I'm the manly Cowboy Mouse!_" luego apunto un dedo acusador al niño "C_oward you! Let me out! And don't catch me like a trout!_" terminó la morena asintiendo fuertemente la cabeza.

Sealand divertido le miro.

"Que ratón tan terco!" exclamó divertido el niño. "Y tu? le dejaste ir?"

Maria frunció el ceño de manera exagerada a lo que el pequeño estalló en risitas. Ella alzó un dedo como su estuviera regañandolo y volviendo a su tono normal, empezó a cantar.

"_Con que si? Ya se ve, que no estas a gusto ahí! Y aunque hables inglés, no te dejare salir!_" termino la morena asintiendo fuertemente, dando a entender que la discusión acababa ahí.

Sealand reía contento, mientras que la latina le sonreía tiernamente.

"Y esa es la historia del ratón vaquero, ahora a dormir jovencito!" dijo mientras le acomodaba la almohada. El pequeño se hundió en sus sábanas mientras que ella le persignaba y le daba su bendición para dormir. Luego se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Buenas noches Peter. Descansa." le dijo suavemente.

Sealand miró a la pequeña latina con una gran sonrisa sus ojitos ligeramente somnolientos mientras asentía con la cabeza. Satisfecha, ella se levantó de la cama, apagó la luz de la mesita de noche y caminó hacia la puerta mientras que se quitaba el sombrero de vaquero y lo dejaba encima del baul de juguetes. Llegó al marco de la puerta y apagó la luz del cuarto.

"Mary?" vino la vocesita de Sealand de la obscuridad.

La mexicana que ya se disponia a salir se detuvo y giro un poco. Aunque el cuarto estuviera a obscuras, la luz del pasillo alumbraba lo suficiente para que ella viera que el niño la miraba.

"What happened to the mouse?" preguntó el menor.

Maria parpadeo un par de veces pensando en la respuesta.

"Escapo de su ratonera, y se fue a su casa en el norte." respondió sin darle mucha importancia con una pequeña sonrisa.

Desde la puerta, pudo ver como el pequeño ya estaba adormilandose, pero vio sus cejitas fruncirse.

"Good... If he bothers you again I'll teach him a good lesson..."dijo el oji azul medio dormido mientras que cerraba los ojos y caia exhausto.

Maria no pudo evitar sonreir levemente, una mano en el marco de madera.

"Se que lo harás Peter. Se que lo harás." dijo quedamente para no despertarlo mientras que salía de la habitación y giraba a la izquierda empezando a caminar por el largo pasillo alfombrado.

"Blond hair, big feet, and an obnoxious voice...I wonder what would Alfred think being refered to as a mouse."

Maria se giró de pronto al escuchar el comentario. Ahi, recargado en la pared del pasillo casi junto a la puerta de la habitación de Sealand, estaba Arthur. Al salir tan rapido no lo habia visto. Tenía un aire despreocupado, brazos cruzados, una poblada ceja arqueada en pregunta y una sonrisa ladina que podía rayar en lo burlón. Al ver que la mexicana lo veía se incorporó y se acercó a ella.

"I must say you interpret him very well... Voice and everything." dijo el britón al llegar a ella.

Ambos empezaron a caminar por el pasillo y hacia las escaleras. Maria sonrio ladinamente.

"Bueno, tenerlo de vecino afecta. Ya sabes lo escandaloso y molesto que puede llegar a ser en ocasiones." dijo la morena.

Arthur no pudo evitar soltar un resoplido divertido.

"Indeed..."

Ambos bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron hacia la sala de estar. Decorado con el mas exquisito gusto victoriano inglés, a Maria le recordó sus años de porfiriato: muebles tallados de madera casi negra, ricas alfombras persas, una pared llena de ventanales que daban al jardín, pesadas cortinas obscuras del techo al suelo amarradas con gruesos cordones, sillones mullidos con suaves cojines alrededor de una gran chimenea que crepitaba con un fuego que iluminaba y daba un agradable calor...la morena no pudo evitar sonreir. A ella le gustaba recordar su vida colonial de haciendas... Al inglés su vida de los 1800's...

Maria se dirigió a un suave sillón individual de respaldo alto y grandes deacansabrazos, frente el fuego.

"Además, tenía que ponerle "ratón" a Alfred. Si le hubiese dicho "rata" aunque mas acercado a la realidad, no hubiese sido bueno para Peter saber ese lado de su Tio." dijo la pequeña mujer mientras se sentaba en el mueble sin quitarle la vista al fuego.

Arthur que le venia siguiendo y tomaba asiento en el sillón de a lado giró abruptamente la cabeza a la mexicana frunciendo el ceño.

"Rat?" preguntó todavía inseguro por que lo decía la morena.

Pero ella solo veía el fuego y sonrió tristemente.

"Vamos Arthur, tu mejor que nadie sabes todo lo que Alfred me robo cuando regreso a su casa..." dijo tranquilamente.

El ojiverde abrió los ojos en entendimiento. Maria se refería a todo el territorio que America le habia quitado de la manera mas ruin y baja hace ya casi 150 años... Cuando el la invadió.

Asi que... Toda su canción... Efectivamente fue de su pasado y no solo una canción de niños imaginaria y cómica... Era su vida, y su relación con su vecino antes de que el le quitara casi todo.

Arthur se encontró sin palabras. Se quedó viendo a la morena que a su vez veia el fuego.

"Mary..." empezó Inglaterra inseguro de que decir.

"Además no sería bueno quitarle esa imagen tan buena que tiene de su tío." dijo la morena sin verle aún y sin dejarle seguir. "Solo es un niño finalmente, y no tiene porque involucrarse con cuestiones de países ni del pasado."

Arthur miró el perfil de la latina, que se veia tan fuerte y decidida a pesar de ser tan pequeña y menuda. Pero el, que era una nación, sabía perfectamente el peso que llevaba la mujer sobre sus delicados hombros, y el dolor que el pasado podía causar.

Ambos estuvieron un rato en silencio mirando el fuego y escuchandolo tronar a ratos. Cada país perdido en sus pensamientos, simplemente acompañandose mutuamente en esa noche lluviosa.

"Mary..." empezó de pronto el inglés después de quien sabe cuanto. "I'm... I'm sorry I was not there for you." dijo suavemente el inglés. Después de tantos años era quitarse un pequeño peso de encima. "I'm sorry I didn't do more to stop him."

Porque si, de cierta manera el inglés sentía culpa. sentia que podía haber hecho más para evitar las acciones del ojiazul sobre la morena. Finalmente, el tenia mucho contacto con la joven morena recien independizada en ese entonces y estaba al tanto de lo que sucedia. Y, fibalmente... El lo había criado.

María rio levemente mientras bajaba la cabeza y certaba los ojos. Luego de un par de segundos los abrio y levantandola volvio a mirar al fuego.

"No te preocupes Arthur, lo se. Pero no estaba en tus manos." dijo en respuesta ella, soltando un suspiro. Luego agregó divertida. "No cabe duda que Sealand es tu hijo, saco tu caballerosidad."

Arthur sintió enrojecerse levemente al recordar lo ultimo que dijo el niño antes de que cayera dormido. Agradeció que la morena tuviera la vista fija en el fuego y no en el.

Ambas naciones volvieron a quedarse en un comodo silencio por un largo rato, escuchando el tic toc del big ben de la habitación y la lluvia que no cesaba.

"Por cierto..." dijo de pronto la mexicana ahora encarando al europeo "Según tu, ibas a ir a tu despacho, no a escuchar atrás de la puerta..." dijo la morena con una sonrisa zorruna.

Arthur sintió enrojecer fuertemente al verse descubierto.

"UH...Well...I...yo-yo no estaba escuchando por que quisiera hacerlo! So-solo queria cerciorarme de que Peter no te estuviera dando problemas! Si! Eso estaba haciedo afuera! Yo? Un caballero espiando?! Hahahahahaha of course not!" dijo el inglés de manera rápida mientras que reia de manera nerviosa.

Maria rió levemente ante la reacción del britón, lo cual hizo que el se enfadara y siguiera con su verborrea incomprensible.

Algunas naciones no iban a cambiar nunca... Y tal vez era mejor asi, pensaron las dos naciones para si mismas, el sonido del reloj y el crepitar del fuego envolviendo a la pareja en esa noche de lluvia, mientras en su habitación el pequeño Sealand soñaba con ratones y vaqueros.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**TAN TAN!**

**y Colorín Colorado... este capítulo de este fic, se ha acabado... :)**

**PERO No POR MUCHO! :D**

**NOTAS!**

**- Mexico hace referencia a que si, el ratón (coff coff rata) era América, su vecino norteño.**

**-En la intervención americana México perdió (coff coff le robaron coff coff) mas de la mitad de su territorio: todos los estados de del norte: Nuevo MExico, Texas, California, cacho de Florida etc etc etc...**

- **en ese entonces Inglaterra estaba muy al tanto y en contra de la invasión de EU a México... y trato de mediar las cosas.. diplomáticamente... pero creo que Arthur NO ENTIENDE que la diplomacia y Alfred no van en la misma oración -_-****  
**

**- The Lone Ranger no me refiero a la pelicula de Disney (que honestamente no me gusto)...me refiero a la serie original en blanco y negro transmitida de 1949 a 1957... y de hecho desde 1933 empezó a transmitirse en la radio la radionovela... **

**-Sealand nació en 1942... entonces si Sealand tiene como 5 años de edad en el fic supongamos que el fic toma lugar mas o menos en los años 60's XD**

**Que tal? Les gusto? Se que es una de las canciones mas conocidas de Cri-Cri y pues bueno mezclandola con historia de Mexico... pues este es el resutatdo! -_- En serio, alguien tiene que prohibir que ALfred se acerque a los niños, solo los hecha a perder...**

**En fin, otro capi, el tercero ya esta en proceso! Que canción creen que salga? :D Espero de corazón les haya gustado!**

**Comentarios? (SIIII!) Dudas? Sugerencias? Peticiones? Demandas? Mas recuerdos de su niñez que quieran compartir? :D**

**Por cierto! Ya empeze a subir cosas a mi olvidado Deviant! por si quieren leer, esta en mi profile! ;)**


	3. Rusiana

**Saludos!**

**Flannya reportándose!**

**Tercer capi! Un poco mas tarde de lo previsto pero aquí esta! Antes que nada reverencia y mención a todas las personas que dejaron reviews! Y ellas son: sheblunar, Wind und Serebro, Vitalka, Loca (ToT no! No lo hagas! No t suicides! Aqui esta el otro capi!) , Shald120, SeleneBlackSnape (hehehe creo que todos hemos cantado o bailado una canción de Cri Cri de chicos XD),Lady Raven Baskerville, natsumipantoja Y kayra isis . Mil gracias por sus palabras! ( da una pirueta de ballet y lanza un beso al mas puro estilo Francia XD)**

**Hehehe bueno, la vez pasada Sealand seguía sin dormir, pero Maria uso sus superpoderes maternales y logro dormirlo... Pero que pasa con el inglés? Acaso su duro y solitario corazón relleno de scone se estará derritiendo? **

**La verdad no.**

**XD por ahora!**

**Acompañenme pues en este capítulo, con una canción muy poco conocida de Crí Crímpero linda como todas. Si quieren busquenla en Youtube, se llama Rusiana. Y creo que ya suponen de quien va a hablar ;D**

**Espero les guste!**

**Warning! Mala ortografía, redundancias, falta de signos, redundancias, diálogos en inglés, redundancias, groserías (ya mencione redundancias?)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capítulo 3: Rusiana**

La lluvia seguia cayendo. Desde hacia 6 dias no paraba. A veces amainaba, hasta casi detenerse, pero al poco tiempo arreciaba de nuevo. Ya era de noche y María estaba lavando los trastes de la cena manos bien metidas en el agua jabonosa. Tomó un plato de la vajilla blanca de porcelana del inglés y lo sacó para tallar.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Un grito agudo partió la quietud de la noche y la paz de la casa, calando hasta la médula a la mexicana que paro en seco, el plato en mano, el corazón latindole en la garganta irguiéndose como plancha. Con temor, la morena agudizó el oído, en la silenciosa casa, los ojos abiertos de par en par, todos los sentidos a flor de piel, esperando...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" sonó de nuevo el grito infantil ahora mas claro.

"SEALAND!" gritó Maria soltando el plato y haciéndose añicos mientras que salia disparada de la cocina y hacia las escaleras.

Con un nudo en la estómago al escuchar el grito de terror del niño la mujer volaba por las escaleras, brincandolas de dos en dos y jalándose del pasamanos corriendo tan rápido como podía, totalmente apanicada por el menor. En unos segundos subió todos los peldaños y corrió por el largo pasillo, su larga falda y su pelo obscuro volando tras de ella, mientras escuchaba un tercer grito.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Pensando lo peor Maria se lanzo a la puerta del cuarto del niño. Con el alma en la boca, tomo la perilla y abrio de golpe la puerta con tanta fuerza que casi la saca de sus bisagras, mientras la azotaba contra la pared con gran estrépito.

"**PETER**!" gritó la mujer muerta de miedo buscando con los ojos al menor en el recinto.  
Ahí estaba Sealand, en su cama acostado, con las sabanas hasta la barbilla llorando. Junto a el estaba Arthur sentado en la cama viendo al menor con las manos sobre su cabeza en una pose muy aterradora.

"Y luego... Después del que la silla de Busby que venia del infierno se rompiera en mil pedazos... Salió del piso... RUSSIA!" dijo el mayor con voz tétrica y acercándose de manera espeluzante.

El niño miraba con terror al mayor, totalmente asustado.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" grito el pequeño los ojos fuertemente apretados mientras se cubría la cabeza con sus sabanas.

"**ARTHUR KIRKLAND**!"

El inglés, volteó muy tranquilmente para ver quien le llamaba, pero instantáneamente se encogió en su lugar al ver quien estaba en la puerta.

La morena estaba agarrando el marco de la puerta de los lados, los ojos clavados en el ojiverde con una cara que asusto al mayor por la forma en la que ella le quemaba con la vista. Casi podía ver un fulgor rojizo en su mirada y podia escuchar el rechinar de los dientes de la morena que le miraba con furia. Arthur empezó a sudar frio, sintiendo temor, y casi podía jurar ver un aura obscura surgir de la pequeña mujer.

"Ma...Maria...?" titubeo el inglés inseguro, mientras que se ponía de pie junto a la cama una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara.

"PERO QUE CHINGADOS ESTABAS HACIENDO?!" le vocifero la mujer cruzando la habitación de tres zancadas para plantarse a pocos centimetros enfrente del britón sus manos en puños junto a ella, como si se contuviera de soltarle un golpe al anglosajón.

El rubio tragó con fuerza, nervioso y espantado. De pronto de manera extraña, la mujer se veía mas alta de lo que era... Como podía ser tan terrorífia esta mujer?!

"We...I was telling him a tale..." empezó el ojiverde nerviosamente levantando ambas manos extendidas enfrente de el como si esperara que eso le ayudara a protegerse de la latina.

Pero la mujer ni le escucho. Con asombrosa fuerza lo saco a empujones del cuarto, el inglés encontrandose de pronto en menos de dos segundos en el pasillo.

"**LARGO!**" bramó la mujer y cerró la puerta con tremenda fuerza de un portazo en las narices de Inglaterra.

Arthur se quedó mirando la puerta en total shock, algunos candelabros tintineando de la fuerza que uso la mujer. El britón estaba sin palabras. Acaso... acaso Maria lo habia corrido de la habitación de su hijo? Trago saliva sonoramente, la imagen de la mujer grabada en su mente, un escalofrio corriendo por su espalda. Saco un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo y se seco la frente con el, de pronto dandose cuenta de que estaba sudando profusamente y las piernas temblando. Empezó a alejarse del cuarto y rumbo a la licorera en su oficina. God, he desperatley needed a glass of rum...

Maria que recien habia cerrado la puerta, recargo la espalda contra ella mientras que miraba hacia arriba dando un suspiro. Se llevo una mano a la frente quitandose unos mechones que se le habian venido a la cara.

Era en serio?! Historias de terror de Russia?! Que le ocurria al inglés?! Por un breve segundo se compadeció de Alfred al pensar en la infancia que llevó el americano...  
Tomando aire y tranquilizandose, la morena se aliso la falda verde y suavemente se acercó al bulto tembloroso de sabanas en la cama que era Sealand. Lentamente, la mexicana se sentó en la cama y puso una mano en lo que supuso era la cabeza del menor.

"Peter..." llamó suavemente la mexicana sonando tranquilizadora. "Ya puedes salir..."

Pero el bulto de sabanas solo se encogió mas.

"No! If I go out Russia will eat me!" dijo espantado el niño.

Maria dio una risita divertida al ver al niño envuelto como tamal oaxaqueño. Porque las personas se envolvian en sus sabanas al tener miedo? No es como si aquello ayudara mucho... Digo, si llegase un monstruo dudaba mucho que un enorme tamal oaxaqueño lo repeleria...

"Anda Peter no hay nada que temer... Aqui ya no hay nadie mas que tu y yo... Sal" dulcemente, acariciando el bulto.

Pero este se negó de lado a lado enérgicamente.

"No! Me niego!" dijo atemorizado el menor. "Russia querrá que yo sea uno con el!" gimioteó el menor.

Maria dio un suspiro cansado mientras que rodaba los ojos. Gracias Arthur...Digo, ella ya sabía que el ingles no le gustaba nada el enorme ruso... Pero espantar a Peter?

"Mmmmhhh... Veo que no te Arthur no te ha contado como es la casa de Ivan verdad?" pregunto la morena sonando interesante mientras que cruzaba una pierna.

Inmediatamente el bulto dejo de temblar, como si estuviera pensando en la pregunta.

"Well...no..." dijo quedamente bajo las sábanas el menor. "Pero seguro es espeluznante!" dijo el niño rápidamente volviendo a su temor.

Maria sonrió.

"Oh no Peter... Ivan tiene una casa hermosa... Y es un hombre muy amable y gentil..." dijo suavemente la morena.

"Father says he likes to kill people and nations... And his heart falls out from his chest..." dijo el niño.

La latina tuvo que morderse la lengua para no maldecir al anglosajón en voz alta. Triste Arthur, ahora el trabajo que le costaría quitarle eso de la cabeza!

"Pues... No creo que sepas como es la casa de Ivan verdad?" pregunto Maria.

El pequeño bulto negó lentamente. Maria sonrio alegremente.

"Has de saber, que todas las naciones se parecen a la personalidad de sus representaciones humanas. Por ejemplo...Mi hermana Guatemala! Ella es callada normalmente pero es muy ruiseña y siempre esta sonriente! Por eso su casa esta llena de vida y de verde, y de miles de animales hermosos y coloridos! O por ejemplo Holanda! Lars es una persona mas fría y seria, y por eso su casa suele ser muy fría, con mares grises y metalicos y cielos cerrados..." comentó la mexicana.

"Entonces siempre llueve aquí por que mi padre es un enojón?" dijo Sealand de repente.

Maria no pudo evitar reir un poco ante el comentario tan acertado del niño.

"No Sealand, aquí llueve mucho porque tu papá en ocasiones tiene muchas cosas que pensar y es un hombre sumamente ocupado" compuso la latina, aunque la verdad el pequeño tenia algo de razón. "Pero nos estamos desviando de la historia, te iba a platicar como es la casa de Ivan."

Peter se encogió mas en su lugar, como si se preparara a escuchar un relato de terror.

"Imaginate un bosque verde y hermoso que se extiende y se extiende hasta donde pueden tus ojos" empezó a narrar con voz soñadora "Los altos pinos y robles estan llenos de aves pequeñas y rollizas y todo el aroma fresco de los arboles te llena los pulmones. Todo esta lleno de nieve, blanca y pura y lo unico que ves son tus pisadas marcadas en la nieve. De los arboles cuelgan pedazos de hielo que cuando pasa el sol por ellos, forman miles de pequeños arcoiris, y escuchas el claro sonido de algun riachuelo cristalino cuyas orillas estan congeladas..."

El pequeño Sealand se removió en su capullo.

"Eso no da miedo..." dijo el niño empezando a tomar valor.

"Verdad que no?" preguntó la morena "La casa de Ivan es muy fria, si, pero tambien es muy hermosa. Ahora bien, si caminas por el bosque puedes encontrarte con muchas criaturas a tu alrededor... Pálidos conejos de orejas blancas y largas, ciervos y alces blancos como la nieve con grandes ornamentas que parecen ramas de arboles andantes, ardillas que saltan de rama en rama siguiéndote... Y cuando nieva los copos son tan diminutos y suaves que parece diamantina..." dijo soñadoramente la morena recordando las varias ocasiones que haba estado en la casa del ruso.

El niño dentro de sus cobijas escuchaba atento y se removi un poco. Ella solo sonrió al ver que estaba mas tranquilo. Vio alrededor del cuarto lleno de juguetes y algo captó su atención. En un estante había una pequeño tambor de juguete, junto con una pequeña flauta de madera, y al lado una pequeña pandereta. A la latina le brillaron los ojos mientras que una idea le cruzo la mente.

"Y...si escuchas muy atento... puedes escuchar la canción del General Invierno." dijo ella de manera interesante. "Quieres escucharla?"

El molote de cobijas asintió lentamente. Maria se levanto de la cama y cruzo el cuarto, cuidando de no pisar ningún juguete. Se agachó, tomó la pandereta del estante, que estaba algo polvosa y regreso a sentarse en la cama. Irguiéndose, tomo el instrumento y con un ritmo constante lo empezó a golpear contra su mano, creando un constante y rápido tintineo, como el de cascabeles en un trineo. Peter se irguió un poco al escuchar la música y la morena comenzó a cantar.

"_Por la estepa rusa, un trineo va. Va a toda prisa, para la ciudad._"

Maria detuvo su ritmo rápido y ahora hizo uno pausado. En este momento Sealand hizo una pequeña abertura entre sus cobijas por las cuales solo se asomaba su carita. Maria le sonrió y siguió cantando ahora mas lento.

"_Un osito, barbudo y barrigón, con balalaica canta esta canción:..._" canturreo dejando de tocar la pandereta y dejando el cuarto en silencio por unos segundos.

El niño la veía expectante con ojos grandes atento a lo que iba a decir.

"Vas a cantar en ruso?" pregunto el menor.

Maria le dio una sonrisa zorruna y tomando la pandereta, la empezó a tocar rapida y fuertemente mientras renovaba su canción.

"_Hola hola ulalá,Hola hola ulalá. Ponka, pinshki, pas petrushka, rosca rosca ulalá._  
_Hola hola ulalá, Hola hola ulalá.Ochichornia, zanahoria, calabaza ulalá_"

Luego agito la pandereta con una mano haciendo un constante cascabeleo y bajo la voz para cantar de manera tan grave como su voz le permitía.

"_Hola hola ulalaáa, hooola hooola uuuuuuu..._" termino la morena todavia cascabeleando el instrumento.

Peter dejo caer sus sabanas ahora riendo.

"Eso no es ruso!" le acusó divertido

La latina le sonrió, alegre de que ya no tenia recuerdos se terror y ya habia salido de su fortaleza de tela. Luego frunció levemente el ceño en enojo y abrió la boca aparentando ofensa.

"Claro que si lo es! La misma princesa Anastasia me la enseño!" dijo en defensa, a lo que el chiquillo rió mas. Luego sonrió amablemente "Ahora a dormir."

Sin chistar, el pequeño se acostó mientras que la morena le acomodaba las cobijas revueltas. Una vez acostado, ella le persignó, como cada día desde que llegó, y se inclinó para darle su beso de buenas noches.

"Descansa Peter. Dulces sueños" le dijo amorosamente la mexicana mientras que apagaba la luz de la mesita de noche y salia se la habitación, dejando a la micronación mas tranquila.

Una vez fuera de la habitación, Maria endureció el rostro y apretando la manos en puños camino a grandes zancadas por el pasillo y bajo rápidamente las escaleras, procurando hacer ruido al bajar con los tacones de sus altas botas de montar. Y no para despertar al niño, sino para advertirle al ingles lo que le iba a pasar.

Llego al recibidor y giro a la izquierda al otro pasillo que daba a la otra ala de la mansión. Cruzó varias puertas hasta que vio una grande de madera y la abrió de un portazo sin siquiera molestarse a tocar.

El inglés estaba cómodamente del otro lado de su gran oficina sentado en su gran silla acolchada, y detrás de un enorme escritorio. Detrás de el una enorme chimenea estaba prendida dandole calor a toda la habitación y a la izquierda toda la pared llena de altos ventanales mostraban que estaba lloviendo en esa oscura noche. Pese al gran alboroto, Arthur ni se inmutó en levantar la mirada del periódico extendido que estaba leyendo.

"You know? It is customary knocking before entering a room." dijo tranquilamente el ingles, alargando una mano a su vaso de cristal lleno de ron y dándole un trago. En otra ocasion se hubiera atemorizado por la mujer, pues el sabia la sangre guerrera que corría por sus venas... Pero el había sido un pirata y también sabia sembrar terror.

En unas cuantas zancadas la morena cruzo la habitación repleta de libros antiguos y se planto frente al rubio azotando las palmas en el escritorio y inclinándose, luciendo amenazadora.

"Exactamente que te ocurre?!" le grito Maria fuera de si.

El ingles por su parte solo siguió leyendo su periódico tranquilamente.

"Le estaba contando una historia, no veo que de malo tenga eso." dijo sencillamente el britón con un tono de suficiencia que enervo a la mujer.

"Ultima vez, Arthur Kirkland! Ultima vez que asustas de esa manera al niño!" le advirtió la morena apuntándolo con un dedo.

Por primera vez Arthur encaró a la mexicana, sus pobladas cejas fruncidas.

"I beg your pardon?!" le pregunto molesto cerrando de golpe el periódico y azotandolo en el escritorio. "How dare you talk to me like that?" dijo poniendose de pie, molesto por el atrevimiento de la mujer.

La latina sin amedrentarse se irguio y puso las manos en jarras frunciendo la boca.

"Pues te hablo como se me da en gana! Y te juro por mi tajtli y mi nantli que en paz descansen que si vuelves a asustar al niño te las vas a ver conmigo!" le gritó.

"Hare lo que sea mejor para el!" le dijo en respuesta el ojiverde alzando la voz, mirandola fijamente, empezando a rodear el escritorio para acercarse a ella.

"Pues por algo me hablaste a las doce de la noche! Y aunque no quieras, voy a intervenir por el bienestar del niño!" le dijo tambien alzando la voz en respuesta la mujer, girando sobre sus talones para encarar al britón que se acercaba a ella.

"**HE IS MY SON!**" le gritó el rubio llegando a donde ella y plantandose muy cerca, mirandola fijamente hacia abajo.

"**Y YO LE QUIERO COMO SU FUERA MIO!**" le grito ella alzandose altiva como su corta estatura le permitia, sosteniendole desafiantemente la mirada, y dando un paso al frente, su cuerpo a punto de tocar el de el.

El ingles de pronto se quedo sin palabras ante lo que dijo la mujer. Todo semblante de enojo se borro de su cara al verla. Si, ella estaba furica, sus cejas fruncidas y manos en jarras, pero era solo porque realmente se preocupaba por Peter. Arthur de pronto se avergonzó de su comportamiento y suavizo sus rasgos.

"Maria...I...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said that... Nor raised my voice. It's not chivallrous." dijo el britón bajando la vista y mirando del lado. Dio un par de pasos para atras alejandose de ella y dio la vuelta para dirigirse frente a la chimenea, donde recargo las manos en el marco de esta y dejo caer la cabeza.

Maria, al ver esto, igual suavizo sus rasgos, ya no molesta. Ella sabia que era en ocasiones muy explosiva... salvaje, le llamaban algunas naciones a sus espaldas. Y no era para menos. Bajando la cabeza, ahora en vergüenza, se abrazo a si misma, mientras daba un suspiro.

"No, disculpame tu a mi... Yo no debi de haberte amenazado en primer lugar... Finalmente tienes razon. Es tu casa y es tu hijo. Yo no tengo porque meterme..." dijo ella quedamente.

"Pero estoy haciendo un trabajo deplorable..." admitió el oji verde con amargura mientras que se enderezaba y veia fijamente al fuego, sumido en sus pensamientos. Acaso seria la edad? Podria ser...

La morena levanto la mirada pra ver al ingles frente al fuego. Su semblante perfilado se veia muy serio, inclusive demasiado para el, y sus cabellos rubios revueltos no podian ocultar esa mirada algo melancolica verde jade bajo sus caracteristicas cejas pobladas. Ella sabia el poder y el alcanze de la nación angloparlante... Pero igual que el, ella sabia de la soledad y la impotencia que uno puede llegar a sentir.

Suavemente con una timida sonrisa, la mexicana avanzo sin hacer ruido alguno por los tapetes persas hacia Arthur. Acercandose por atras, la morena alargo un brazo hacia el ingles. Con delicadeza y para no espantarlo de su trance, paso su brazo alrededor del brazo izquierdo del ojiverde.

Inglaterra que estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos, al ver que la mujer estaba prendada de el al lado, brazo con brazo, estuvo a punto de saltar a un lado de la sorpresa. No porque no quisiera, sino por la repentina cercania fisica. Nunca entenderia los modales de los latinos. Sonrojado vio hacia abajo a la morena que veia fijamente al fuego.

"No seas tan duro contigo mismo. Estas haciendo un trabajo magnifico. Sealand es un buen niño. Educado, caballeroso y dulce..." dijo ella suavemente. "Cosas que aprendió de ti..." agregó.

Arthur vio a la pequeña mujer prendada de el tan cerca. Su pequeña nariz, sus altos pomulos, su piel tostada tan diferente a la suya, su pelo negro como cascada pero que parecia soltaba destellos rojizos por el fuego, su pequeña sonrisa con sus labios rojos llenos y esos ojos alemendrados negros que fijamente veian el fuego. Tal y como la vio la primera vez que su barco desembarco en sus costas hace mas de 400 años. De pronto un gran rubor se subio a sus mejillas y sintio demasiado calor... Y sabia que no era por el calor de la chimenea.

El anlosajón se aclaró la garganta y giro rapidamente la cabeza a mirar al fuego, para no seguir mirando a la mexicana.

"I... I do what I can..." dijo vagamente.

Maria sonrió un poco mas.

"Pero ahora estamos los dos juntos en esto, no?" pregunto ella mientras que apoyaba su cabeza en el brazo del ingles.

Arthur al sentir la cabeza de ella en su brazo y escuchar eso, empezó a sudar frio de nervios. BLOODY HELL! Que a esta mujer no sabia lo que provocaba con su falta de espacio personal?! Totalmente rigido, volteo a ver a la mujer por el rabillo del ojo. Pero solo vio en ella la sonrisa de una persona un tanto inocente, y en total oblivio de la situación en la que se encontraba el.

El ingles no pudo evitar sonreir un poco. Le agradaba que pese a los años y todo lo que habia vivido, la mexicana mantenia esa inocencia tan deprovista de maldad que tanto expresaba en sus afectos. Su calidez era inata y sincera, y por mas que lo hiciera, no podía negarse a ella.

Sonriendo levemente (y esperando que la morena no lo viera) volteó a ver el fuego mientras que ponia su mano derecha encima del brazo de la morena que estaba prendado de el. No pudo evitar sonreir al pensar en la pose tan victoriana en la cual seguramente se veían. Curiosamente al hacerlo se sentia extrañamente bien...

Parandose derecho suspiro satisfecho.

"Indeed... Together..." dijo el inglés suavemente, su rubor en las mejillas, los dos viendo el fuego en silencio, uno junto al otro, lazados del brazo, con pequeñas sonrisas personales en los labios.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWW! **

**Eso fue para las muchas personas que querian un momento UkMex! Pero que creen?**

**Que esto apenas es el comienzo!**

**El ingles todavia tiene mucho tramo por recorrer en esta encrucijada que se llama paternidad... Claro con la sabia ayuda de Maria. A mi me hurle a casorio...XD bueno, la verdad ya tuvieron su primer discusión marital...pues pasa hasta en las mejores familias XD digo, nunca falta que el papá haga una estupidez y salga regañado por la mamá XD**

**Que tal? Les gusto la alusión a Ivan? Hehehehehe de chica mi papá me cantaba esta canción y hacía la voz grave al final... Todavía me acuerdo... TwT oh infancia dulce recuerdo, donde habeis ido?!**

**Coff coff!**

**Eeeem...si claro...**

**En fin! Espero les haya gustado! Quien quiere saber cual va a ser la siguiente canción? Una pista: tambien hace alusion a un personaje... Quien creen que sea? ;)**

**Comentarios? Dudas? Sugerencias? Mesa de regalos para Maria y Arthur XD? (boda! Boda! Boda!)**

**Nos estamos leyendo!**

**Saludos! :D**


	4. Mi Amigo Hans

**Saludos!**

**Flannya reportándose!**

**Un poco mas tarde de lo previsto pero he aqui el cuarto capi! Pero antes... Las asombrosas personas quendejan reviews! Su merecida mención! Y ellas son... Wind und Serebro, Sheblunar, MontserratPantoja, SeleneBlackSnape (que bueno que te gusto! si, russiana no es una canción muy popular pero ahhhh es tan linda! :3), Lady Raven Baskerville, Vitalka y Fiore JW. MIL GRACIAS!**

**Oh Dios! Cuantas cosas han pasado entre Maria y Arthur! Linda pareja y mas con un pequeño Sealand de por medio :D como bien habia dicho, en este capi esta la mención y aparición de un personaje el cual Arthur no es muy afecto... Quieren ver cual es? Porque claro, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas en la casa Kirkland. Siempre en una relación hay un brote de... CELOS!**

**De nuevo recuerdo que este fic esta centrado mas o menos en los principios de los sesentas y con un Sealand de 5 años ;) De igual manera esta canción de Cri-Cri se llama "Mi Amigo Hans". No es de las mas conocidas pero si muy cantada ;) búsquenla en youtube ;)**

**EMPECEMOS!**

**Warning! Faltas de ortografía, una que otra palabrota (gracias al gentleman) y recuerdos tristes muy tristes de la mexicana :(**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capítulo 4: Mi amigo Hans**

Pese al hecho de que habia bastantes sirvientes en la mansión Kirkland, encargados de estar al pendiente de cada minúsculo detalle, esto no impedía que María constantemente estuviera de aqui para allá, ocupandose de limpiar, la cocina o ayudar en algo. Por mas que Arthur le había insistido que era una invitada, ella se negaba a quedarse quieta. De un dia para otro, tomo las riendas de la casa y empezó a dirigirla con gran experiencia. El inglés incluso veia a todos los empleados en la casa de mejores animos y en muchas ocasiones preguntandole a la mexicana de algun consejo o que deberian hacer con cierto menester del hogar. Satisfecho y agusto, de la presencia de la mexicana bajo su techo, le dio toda la libertad de hacer lo que le placiera.

Ya habian pasado 12 dias desde que la mexicana habia llegado. La lluvia ya habia parado, pero el cielo estaba de un solido gris y todos los vuelos habian sido cancelados hasta nuevo aviso. Era medio dia y Maria estaba ocupada doblando unas sabanas. Toda la mañana Arthur habia estado encerrado en su oficina, y pidió no ser molestado. La mexicana aprovecho para hacer algo util. Le hastiaba la idea de estar quieta habiendo tanto que hacer. Con una sonrisa en la cara, termino de doblar la ultima sabana y la puso encima de las demas en una gran cesta de mimbre. Contenta de haber terminado, cargo la cesta del lado, apoyandola en su cadera izquierda y salió del cuarto de lavado hacia el largo pasillo de la planta baja.

Pasó por varias puertas de madera y varios salones, que ya bien conocia, su destino las escaleras para subir al segundo piso. Pero al llegar al recibidor vio a alguien en la puerta a punto de salir poniendose una gabardina, que hizo que se quedara estóica.

Por varios segundos, la morena sintió un hueco en el estómago e inclusive como el color se iba de sus mejillas. Las piernas por alguna razon las sintio debiles pero se quedo de pie, viendo al hombre que ignoraba su presencia, pues estaba de espaldas, y se preparaba para salir. Un nudo en la garganta, la mujer apreto fuertemente las asas de la canasta por puro nerviosismo, y dio unos debiles pasos al frente. Porque no importaba no verle la cara... Siempre le reconoceria.

"Ludwig?" pregunto timidamente.

El hombre se irguió como plancha al oir la voz y se volteo en menos de un segundo al escucharse nombrado. No pudo evitar dar un casi imperceptible respingo al ver ahi saliendo de un pasillo y hacia el recibidor a la pequeña morena, cargando una gran cesta. Ella le veia con sus lindos ojos obscuros abiertos en sorpresa mientras que se acercaba lentamente a el, casi cautelosamente, como si no creyera que estuviera ahi. Ludwig alzo algo las cejas en sorpresa sus ojos azules clavados en ella sin poder decir nada, subitamente invadido por una ansiedad indesciptible.

"Ludwig, eres tu?" pregunto ella hasta llegar con el. No podía creerlo. Despues de tanto tiempo...ahi estaba en la puerta del recibidor, perfectamente pulcro y vestido con un traje café obscuro y gabardina que combinaba, sus zapatos perfectamente boleados y su corbata azul obscuro en un nudo maestro sobre su inmaculada camisa blanca. Su pelo rubio peinado hacia atras, ojos azules penetrantes y sus facciones serias y cinceladas tal y como ella las recordaba.

El alemán, con total control de sus emociones asintió gravemente con la cabeza.

"Gutten tag, Mexiko. Hacia tiempo que no nos veiamos." dijo con su caracterisica voz grave no delatando nada de lo que sentia.

Por un largo rato las dos naciones se miraron fijamente sin decir nada. Ella con mil ganas de abrazarle y preguntarle como habia estado todos estos años. El con ganas de acercarse (aunque rompiera el espacio personal) y al menos poder oler secretamente de nuevo su aroma a vainilla y madre selva que por tanto tiempo añoro. Pero ninguno de los dos se acercaba, como si hubiera una gran barrera entre ellos y ninguno se atrevia a romperla.

Maria fue la primera en bajar la mirada, algo sonrojada con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Tantos años de conocernos y tu todavia me dices Mexico..." dijo ella con el fantasma de una risita.

El alto rubio solo desvió la mirada para tratar en vano de ocultar su rubor.

"Es lo propio." fue lo unico que pudo decir.

De nuevo un gran silencio se sembro entre ellos, ambos con tantas cosas que decirse, pero ninguno hablando.

"Y..."empezó lentamente la mexicana viendo al piso. "Que haces por aqui?" preguntó ella.

"Vine a ver unos asuntos de la desocupación de Inglaterra. Ya no hay tropas en mi casa, pero aun hay algunos... asuntos pendientes." dijo el ario seriamente con un casi imperceptible tono de irritación.

No hacia falta que siguiera explicando mas. Ella lo sabía. Despues de una guerra, aunque se hubiera acabado la batalla, era imposible cortar lazos con las naciones involucradas. Siempre habia pendientes, asuntos burocráticos por resolver, deudas que amarraban a los paises en contra de su voluntad. Ella mas que nadie lo sabía muy bien. Y mas aun despues de la Segunda Guerra. Ella sabía como los Aliados no solo separaron a los hermanos Beilshmidt, sino tambien se dividieron y ocuparon su territorio tras la contienda.

Con una mirada llena se cariño, subió los ojos para ver al ario.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo." dijo la latina sonriendole calida y sinceramente.

Alemania giro la cabeza para verla a los ojos profundamente.

"Tambien es bueno verte de nuevo. Te ves bien... Maria." dijo quedamente el teutón sonrojandose de gran manera y permitiendose saborear su nombre.Y era verdad. Estaba igual que siempre: sonriente, alegre, calida, pequeña y delgada, con su atractivo cuerpo curvilineo y su largo y hermoso pelo negro. Tal y como si hubiese sido ayer...Aun despues de la guerra y aun despues del tiempo, tantas palabras habia que decirle y ahora finalmente...dentro de su pecho sintio una pequeña esperanza renacer. Algo que ni los años, ni los conflictos, ni la distancia pudo apagar.

Maria al escuchar esto se ruborizo mas, agarró con fuerza su cesta y bajo la vista.

"Gracias...tu también te ves muy bien" dijo ella apenada. Despues de tantos años y de tanto conocer al ario y todavía se portaba como una muchachita de quince que no sabe ni que decir.

"Se que nuestros jefes ya reanudaron las transacciones comerciales desde hace algunos años..." dijo el ario carraspeando un poco, tratando de mantener la compostura y seguir con la platica. Si, muchos años y aun despues de miles de momentos juntos, ella aun le hacia ponerse nervioso.

La morena con la mirada aun baja, bajo su tono de voz, apagandose.

"Si, me lo dijo mi jefe. Pero me prohibió contactarte o visitarte, al menos hasta que las negociaciones sean duraderas y solidas." respondio ella tristemente con un pequeño suspiro resignado.

El semblante del ario se tenso un poco y fruncio muy levemente las cejas.

"Ja, lo imagine. Nunca es de fiar tratar con los que no son vencedores" dijo algo amargamente el ojiazul, mas para si que para ella, pero conteniendose con todo el aplomo que tenia.

Maria alzo la vista, preocupada y algo dolida por las palabras del teutón, aunque sabía que no debía tomarselo personal. Suavizo los rasgos y dio un pequeño paso hacia el, acortando la distancia entre los dos.

"Ludwig yo..." empezó ella sus ojos buscando los de el.

"Und du? Que haces aqui?" pregunto el bruscamente para que no continuara. No queria ser grosero, pero ya no queria ahondar en ese tema. Todavia la herida estaba demasiado abierta.

La pregunta tomo desprevenida a la morena. Se paro derecha y parpadeo un par de veces, procesando lo que habia dicho el.

"Yo...pues veras... Arthur...y yo...y pues... entonces..." empezó ella mirando al suelo (por tercera vez), pensando en algo coherete para decirle al teutón o en explicarle todo lo que habia sucedido.

"Where is Father?" pregunto de pronto una vocesita cortandolos.

Subitamente ambas naciones voltearon hacia abajo y se sorprendieron de gran manera al ver al pequeño Sealand asomandose por detras de las faldas de Maria, y viendo hacia arriba a los dos mayores con sus grandes ojos azules verdosos llenos de curiosidad y algo de temor.

"Peter!" exclamó la latina al reparar de pronto la presencia de la micronación tras de ella, agarrandose de sus faldas. Desde hace cuanto el chiquillo estaba ahi?

"He promised he would help me fix my ship and I can't find him." dijo expectante a la morena, sonando preocupado.

Ella solo le sonrió dulcemente mientras le ponía una mano en la cabeza.

"Tu padre esta en su oficina, pero recuerda que pidió no ser molestado. Lleva varios días ocupado, pero no te preocupes no creo que se olvide." le dijo. Luego, sonrisa en cara, se volteo a ver a al alto rubio que veia en absoluto silencio toda la escena. " Ludwig, te presento a Sealand, Peter Kirkland," le presento la morena su mano aun en la cabeza del menor.

Pero Ludwig, ahora visiblemente tenso, solo paso su mirada de la latina y la clavo en el menor. Una mirada azul tan pesada, que el pequeño Peter se encogió tras Maria, y asustado se oculto mas a sus espaldas, aumentando su agarre en la falda verde de la latina.

"Peter Kirkland..." dijo el rubio gravemente, pero su vista glaciar nunca dejando al niño, como si lo estuviera leyendo se pies a cabeza. Despues de un incomodo rato, el aleman murmuro algo incomprensible, pero que la mexicana no paso por alto estaba cargado con desdén.

"Ahora todo tiene sentido..." fue lo único que dijo el alemán casi en un murmuro , asintiendo muy levemente viendo al menor, su rostro serio impenetrable, pero sus ojos azules sacando chispas y denotando que mil pensamientos pasaban por su mente. Con una actitud ahora gélida, nada comparada con la de hacia momentos, encaró a la mexicana, parandose sumamente derecho, casi militarmente.

"Me da gusto que se encuentre bien," dijo el rubio repentinamente seco y distante, mientras que se ponía su sombrero a juego con su traje. "Les deseo lo mejor. Auf wiedersehen Mexiko." dijo el ojiazul, hechandole una ultima mirada al par, mientras tomaba la perilla y abria la puerta, tan cargada de tristeza, decepción y odio que Maria sintió como una puñalada.

La latina miraba al hombre la boca ligeramente abierta sin enteder el cambio tan subito del ario. Ludwig no estaria pensando que Sealand era su hijo... o si?

Con los ojos abriendose en horror, la hispana levanto un brazo hacia la fornida nación para detenerle.

"No, Ludwig, espera!" le llamó ella con algo de desesperación en la voz.

Pero la puerta de madera se azotó en su cara. La casa se quedo en un devastador silencio, la mujer todavia con el brazo extendido. Con una gran pesadez en el corazón Maria, bajo lentamente el brazo hasta llevarlo a agarrar la canasta, mientras que seguia viendo la puerta cerrada y sintiendo como cualquier minúscula esperanza que habia albergado en su corazón por mas de 20 años se evaporaba.

"Ludwig..." murmuró la mexicana, sintiendo de pronto que algunas lagrimas amenazaban en salirse.

"Mary?"

Una vocesita llamo de regreso a la latina y volvió a bajar la vista al pequeño que la veía con prepcupación.

"What is wrong? Are you sick? Do you need to rest?" pregunto el menor, su voz denotando algo de miedo mientras que tomaba con sus pequeñas manitas la falda de la mujer y la jalaba de manera insistente.

Maria sonrió tristemente. Claro, el pequeño estaba acostumbrado a verla sonriente y calmada... Esta nueva faceta suya tan melancolica y ajena a ella le desconcertaba. No pudo evitar conmoverse ante la preocupacion del menor. Tratando de sonreir lo mejor que podía, le acarició los rubios cabellos.

"No te preocupes Peter... Todo esta bien." dijo la morena con una sonrisa que no alcanzaba a llegar a sus ojos, pero bastó para tranquilizar al menor "Ahora vamos a buscar a tu padre."

El chiquillo tomó con fuerza la mano de ella y la empezó a jalar lejos de la puerta del recibidor sumiendo la casa de nuevo en silencio y quietud. Pero no vieron que no muy lejos de ahi, eran observados desde las sombras.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Maria?"

La voz hizo que la latina volviera a la realidad. Parpadeó un par de veces para ubicar en donde estaba. El pequeño Sealand estaba ya metido en su cama, las sabanas hasta el cuello, y su mirada llena de consternación.

"Are you alright?" le preguntó el menor.

"Eh... Si, si..." contesto vagamente la morena sonriendole. Todo el día habia esta perdida, ida, actuando de manera casi mecánica, y no poniendo verdadera atención a lo que hacia. Su mente se encontraba en otro lugar probablemente pensando en cosas del pasado sin importancia. Hasta ahorita estaba procesando que Peter ya estaba arropado en su cama. Ella estaba sentada en la cama junto a el, y por lo visto ya era era algo tarde para el niño.  
El pequeño frunció sus cejitas e hizo un pequeño puchero.

"No me gustó el hombre de hoy." dijo, visiblemente molesto. Ante esto, Maria levantó una ceja.

"Quien, Alemania?" preguntó sin entender el malestar del niñ el solo se limitó a asentir.

"Es muy serio..." dijo en voz baja inflando los cachetes en desagrado. Maria no pudo evitar reir un poco sinceramente por primera vez en el dia.

"Bueno, algunas personas son asi... Mira por ejemplo a tu papá." le dijo el niño siguio con su molestia.

"But its not the same... Father is not scary..." dijo el pequeño rubio. Maria le sonrio dulcemente.

"Bueno, algunas personas pueden dar esa apariencia, pero son serias por algo que les paso..." le explico la morena.

"Como que?" pregunto curioso el niño.

Maria de pronto se quedo sin palabras. Como le iba a explicar a Sealand la reciente guerra y como afecto al aleman? No, no podia. Era demasiado doloroso para decirlo. Pero bien podría decirle otra situación... Rapidamente se le ocurrio algo.

Se cruzó de brazos y vio para arriba, una mano en la barbilla como si tratara de acordarse en algo que paso hace mucho tiempo.

"Mmmm a ver..." dijo la morena "Ya te conté la historia de mi amigo Hans?". El niño negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

"Purs bien, hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo era chica y tenia como unos 250 años, vivía con Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, España." empezó a relatar la morena a lo que el pequeño asintió.

"En ese entonces yo no era una niña, pero era una muchacha de largas trenzas que se la pasaba corriendo por toda la casa o montando a caballo todo el dia. Obviamente a Antonio no le gustaba mucho esto." siguió ella sonriendo traviesamente al recordar las inumerables veces en las que el español la perseguia gritandole que debia comportarse como la señorita que era. Sealand rio en complicidad, atento al relato.

"Bien. Por esos tiempos, yo era una colonia, y como tal la mayoria de los asuntos importantes los veia Antonio. Y fue una vez, en una de esas negociaciones que conocí a Hans." dijo ella.

"Hans?" preguntó el menor frunciendo sus pobladas cejitas al no reconocer el nombre, a lo que la morena asintió.

"Asi es, Hans. Ahora bien, Hans en esos tiempos era un joven muy muy serio. Era alto, de piel muy blanca, con cabellos rubios y unos penetrantes ojos azules. Vestia siempre de negro, con altas botas a la rodilla, pantalones y levita negra. Usaba una capa, que en el interior estaba forrada de rojo y un sombrero algo peculiar y bastante grande, todo negro con un borde amarillo en la parte superior." recordó ella.

"Suena mucho a Mister Germany..." dijo el niño ladeando la cabeza.

"Eeehhh... Bueno es una gran coincidencia" mintió la morena. "Hans, era conocido como El Gran Imperio Romano, y como ya te habia dicho, era un muchacho muy muy serio, sabes porque?"

El niño negó viendola con grandes ojos. Maria se aclaró la garganta y empezó a cantar.

"_Mi amigo Hans,tiene un tío alemán, que es un señor muy enojón. Sin más ni más le proohíbe que se junte con nosotros para irnos a jugar_." le canto la morena.

Seland abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

"Pobre Hans! Entonces que hacía?!" preguntó alarmado el niño.

Pero Maria se cruzó de brazos y negó de manera dramatica mientras cerraba los ojos.

" _No hay que tratar de querer salir._" canto y luego infló el pecho y frunció el ceño en enojo, levanto un dedo acusador a Sealand como si le estuviera regañando y canto con voz grave. _"le dice ¡Nein!¡Hans, du das nicht!_"

Peter rió divertido al escuchar el papel del tio enojón que hizo Maria. Ella sonrió y siguió canturreando.

"_Metido en una pieza sin que saque la cabeza al muchacho no le pega nunca el sol!_" dijo ella cruzandose de brazos.

"Seguro por eso era tan blanco!" dijo Peter haciendo conjeturas.

"Si..." le secundó la morena "Apenas y salía de su habitación. Sabes por que?". El menor negó entusiasmado deseoso de seguir el relato.

Ella sonrió y siguió con la canción.

"_Pues siempre a toda hora lo pone a estudiar: la física, la química,la historia natural._  
_Clavado en los libros el chico suspira,bosteza, se estira ¡pobre Hans!_" dijo Maria suspirando y dejando caer los hombros en derrota con una cara de lástima y aflicción.

"Pero porque hacia eso su tio?" preguntó Peter.

Maria le sonrió.

"_Pues quiere que el sobrino sea sobrenatural! Sabiendo cinco idiomas y hasta cálculo integral!_" exclamó ella en aparente indignación a lo que Sealand rió.Maria volvio a dejar caer los hombros y volvió a su mirada compasiva.

"_Clavado en sus libros el chico suspira, bosteza, se estira ¡pobre Hans!_" terminó la morena.

Sealand sonrió divertido por la canción.

"Y nunca nunca salió de su cuarto?!" preguntó incrédulo.

"Si salía, claro que a espaldas de Gilbert...DIGO! Su tio." dijo la morena corrigiendose rapidamente, esperando que el pequeño no hubiese escuchado el nombre del albino.

"Pero como si su tio siempre lo ponía a estudiar?" pregunto confundido.

"Ahhhh... Pues veras, muchas veces yo trepaba por un arbol junto a su balcón y el salía por la ventana" sonrió picara la mexicana. "Claro que al principio el se negaba a salir, alegando que no era correcto. Pero luego se escapaba diario conmigo por varias horas. Ibamos a recorrer los verdes campos a caballo... Nadabamos por horas en el rio... yo le contaba historias de mis años con mi tajtli Imperio Azteca y mi nantli Imperio Maya y el siempre escuchaba en silencio y atento... Y cuando regresabamos en la noche y podiamos escabullirnos a la cocina, el tomaba una taza de cafe y yo una de chocolate junto al fuego, y le pedia que me contara como era su casa..." narró la mexicana con los ojos entornados al techo, recordando esas epocas de su juventud.

Cuando Maria bajo la mirada solo pudo sonreir. La pequeña micronación estaba profundamente dormida, su pechito bajando y subiendo ritmicamente con la tranquilidad de el sueño de alguien que no teme nada. La morena se inclino suavemente y tras darle su bendición le dio un suave beso en la frente entre sus mechones rubios.

"Descansa Peter. Buenas noches." dijo en voz suave mientras se levantaba y salia de la habitación.

Tras salir del cuarto, Maria dejo caer automaticamente su sonrisa, como si alguien se la hubiera robado. Ahora con un aire pensativo y melancolico la pequeña morena se dirigió suavemente escaleras abajo pensando en todo y en nada. Una vez abajo, sus pies la llevaron al al ala izquierda de la casona, donde se encontraba el despacho. Si, en esos momentos lo menos que queria la mujer era irse a encerrar a su cuarto con sus pensamientos y a rodar de un lado a otro de la cama hasta volverse loca. La oficina de Arthur tenia una gran chimenea y ahi podia continuar un tejido que estaba haciendo.

Cuando llegó al despacho, se sorprendió al ver a Arthur, todavía pegado a sus papeles, leyendo, escribiendo, leyendo , escribiendo, leyendo... El britón sumamente ocupado en su trabajo sentado en su gran escritorio. Maria suavemente fue hacia un sillón cercano al fuego, y se sentó en silencio sin interrumpirlo.

Justo cuando se sentó, entró en la habitación el gato de la casa, Camelot Fitzpatrick Kirkland III. El felino blanco, de orejas dobladas que tenia una mancha naranja en el ojo y oreja izquierda que parecia un parche, y otra en la pata de atras izquierda que le cubria hasta la cola, pese a ser normalmente hermitaño, rapidamente gusto de la mexicana y solia ir deacansar junto con ella o rondear por sus faldas buscando alguna caricia. Camelot, o Iggycat como le decia Sealand, entró, su cola narnaja en alto y sus ojos verdes buscando a la morena. Al dar con ella, se subió de un salto al sillón y se hizo bolita junto a Maria, mientras le miraba y maullaba suave y casi implorantemente. La mexicana solto una risita mientras que le acariciaba tras las orejas y pensaba lo parecido que era el gato a su dueño, Arthur. Inclusive parecia que tenia unas cejas pobladas y su carita era seria. El gato, al sentirse mimado, cerró los ojos en satisfacción y se acurrucó mas junto a la morena disponiendose a dormir.

En el suelo junto al sillón, Maria tomo una pequeña cesta de mimbre con sus cosas para tejer que con anterioridad había dejado. Saco sus largas agujas y estambre y empezó su labor solo fijandose en el patrón que llevaba. Punta, reves, punta, reves, punta, reves... La acción mecánica que sus dedos producian le daba cierta tranquilidad y al menos le hacia pensar en otra cosa. Asi pues, la morena empezó a tejer en total silencio.

Arthur por su parte, hacia un esfuerzo inhumano en no despegar la vista de sus papeles. Apretaba con fuerza su pluma fuente, casi estrangulandola, siendo esta la unica manera de sacar su ansiedad y molestia. Curiosamente, el ingles sabia bien que le habia molestado el hecho de ver a la mexicana encontrarse con el aleman, el como ambos se veian, y mas aun escucharla en viva voz expresarse de el asi en su canción y el pasado que conpartian. Pero aun sabiendo esto, no entendia porque le afectaba tanto.

Por un largo rato de tensión y silencio, tortuoso para el y ajeno para ella, los dos estuvieron ensimismados en sus tareas, sin decir nada. Ya se estaba haciendo algo rutinario entre los dos: despues de que Sealand se durmiera, ambos se quedaban platicado en la sala o en la oficina frente al fuego, hablado de todo o nada, o simplemente acompañandose en silencio, el leyendo el periodico y ella tejiendo. Era una rutina que en estas casi dos semanas se habia vuelto sumamente agradable para el ingles, tener junto a la morena... Pero no hoy. Hoy, algo dentro de si le molestaba y le carcomia. Y el necesitaba saber.

"Sealand didn't cause you any trouble today?" pregunto casualmente el ojiverde aclarandose la garganta rompiendo el muy endeble silencio, pero sin levantar la mirada de sus papeles. Un minuto mas, y se hubiera vuelto loco.

"No, para nada. Es un buen chico. Se durmió rapidamente." dijo la morena con la mirada en su tejido con una pequeña sonrisa.

Otra persona se hubiera quedado feliz con la respuesta, pero el inglés la conocía bien, demasiado bien. Hay cosas que solo con el tiempo se aprenden, y el tenia mucho tiempo de conocerla. Y claramente notó como su sonrisa no ocultaba esa mirada melancolica en sus ojos. Una mirada que el facilmente podía reconocer. Un mirada que tenia siglos de conocer...Arthur no pudo evitar apretar mas fuertemente su pluma en enojo. Ese maldito kraut...

Pero irguiendose en su silla y aun pretendiendo indiferencia, arqueo las cejas, aun viendo sus documentros delante de el.

"Good... Peter me comentó un incidente hoy... Por lo visto conoció a Alemania y el encuentro para el no fue nada agradable." mintió el inglés. Obviamente Peter no le había dicho nada, pero no iba a decirle eso a Maria, ni que presenció la escena en el recibidor, ni el hecho de que de nuevo se había parado fuera de la puerta a escucharle cantar a su hijo.

El anglosajón vió como un por un breve segundo el ceño de la morena se frunció e inclusive sus habiles manos se equivocaron en una puntada, pero rápidamente la corrigió.

"Si, hoy Peter conoció a Ludwig. Y si, no le simpatizó mucho..." dijo la latina "Ya sabes lo serio que puede ser. Pero trate de explicarle el porque el era asi. Se quedo mas tranquilo. Finalmente tengo mucho tiempo conociendole."

"Is that so?" pregunto inocentemente Arthur, aunque tomo aire tratando de controlarse. Seguia sin gustarle como la mexicana se expresaba de el, aunque no hubiera alguna razon para sentirse asi.

La mujer asintió.

"Si... No tanto como te conozco a ti... Pero si bastante tiempo... Lo suficiente para saber como es. O al menos... Eso creía." dijo ella tristemente.

Por primera vez el britón despegó la vista de su escritorio incapaz de intentar no ver a la mujer. Busco su mirada, pero ella seguía con la cabeza baja, trabajando, su usual sonrisa pero su presencia totalmente perdida y viendose muy pequeña y apagada, ajena a como ella era. Arthur trató de abrir la boca para decir algo pero ella se le adelantó.

"Pensé que despues de tantos años todo sería como antes... Que tal vez... Despues de algunos años... Podriamos volver a aquellos tiempos de jovenes donde lo mas importante era ver quien cabalgaba mas rapido, o cuando no nos importaba que país era mas grande que el otro. Cuando no nos preocupabamos tanto de nuestros jefes, porque siempre sabiamos que eran buenos para nada y cuando podiamos ser simplemente nosotros, tal y como somos." Dijo la morena con una debil sonrisa triste y nostalgica. Hizo una breve pausa, como si se estuviera despidiendo de aquellos recuerdos, puesto nque su sonrisa lentamente se borrró "Pero se que fui ingenua. Fui una tonta en pensar eso. El no es y nunca será el Ludwig que conocí. O tal vez si era asi, y me negaba a verlo. La guerra nos cambia, y nunca para bien." terminó la morena quedamente.

No había que decir nada. Arthur la veia con la boca levemente abierta. Que le podía decir? Acaso le podia recriminar algo? O questionarle algo? Por mas que sus nada sustentados celos gritaban que si, su caballerosidad inteligentemente le retuvo de hacer tal cosa, y se limito a verla en silencio por un largo rato, ella todavia trabajando por inercia, sin saber como seguir la conversación.

Despues de varios minutos Maria detuvo sus agujas y se volteó para verlo sosteniendo su mirada verde con sus ojos obscuros.

"Perdoname... A veces suelo hablar cosas sin sentido. Pero sabes? Me agrada que despues de tantos años, tantas guerras, y tantos conflictos, al menos tu no hayas cambiado." dijo la mexicana sinceramente con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

Arthur abrió mucho los ojos y sintió como se sonrojaba ante lo dicho. Rapidamente rompió la mirada que sostenia con ella, y volvió a sus papeles, escribiendo garabatos sin sentido para evitar verla, caraspeando. BOLLOCKS PORQUE SIEMPRE DECIA COSAS DE ESE ESTILO QUE SOLO LO DEJABAN ANSIOSO?!

Con esa minúscula sonrisa en labios, Maria dejo su tejido en la canastita en el piso junto al sillón y se levantó suavemente. El gato junto a ella levanto la cabeza y maulló en pregunta, pero ella solo se limitó a acaricirle brevemente para luego caminar hacia la puerta, no sin antes decir un suave "Buenas Noches" al pasar junto al escritorio de el.

Arthur sabía que talvez había ahondado demasiado en la vida de la morena, y que no tenia derecho alguno de questionarle. Finalmente ella era solo una visita... No...?  
Pero tenia que saber. La batalla interna entre sensatez y celos termino por aturdirlo y cansarlo y como si fuera una verborrea, no pudo evitar tragarse las palabras que salieron en contra de su voluntad.

"Tu le amas?" preguntó planamente el inglés alzando la mirada y viendo a la mujer que le estaba dando la espalda, a punto de cruzar la puerta y disponiendose a salir.

Por varios largos segundos ambos se quedaron en silencio, el europeo viendola fijamente con un nudo en la garganta. Vio como ella se detuvo en el acto y agarró con una mano el marco de la puerta como si necesitara descansar y le flaquearan las piernas.

Tras varios segundos estoica de pronto y como si fuera inspiración divina, Maria, aun sin verle, se irguío magnifica y tomo aire, alzando la mirada y viendo al frente.

"Si. Hubo un tiempo en que lo amé..." respondió en voz queda. Hizo una pausa breve y aunque no viera su cara, el ingles podia jurar que su semblante era uno impenetrable."Pero acaso importa?" dijo ella con un aire resuelto. Y dicho esto, salio de la habitación y se fue por el pasillo.

Arthur se quedo sumido en la quietud de su oficina, el unico ruido el del tronar del fuego. Despues de varios minutos sin mover ni un solo musculo procesando lo que ella dijo, y asegurandose que ya no estaba cerca, rechino los dientes en coraje.

**FUCK!**

Encabronado, se levanto de golpe de su silla y en un arranque de ira, de un manotazo avento el vaso de ron que se encontraba en su escritorio, que salio volando y se estrello en el piso en mil pedazos. Un enojo no natural en el salia de su estomago y por su garganta en forma de bilis, queria ir en ese momento y partirle la cara al kraut, decirle que dejara a Maria en paz, que no se acercara a SU familia nunca mas y,y,y... Y porque se portaba asi de pronto?!

Calmandose, plantó las palmas en el escritorio y dejo caer la cabeza, dejando enfriar sus pensamientos. El NO era asi... El era un caballero, digno, impecable, racional... Aunque su voz de hooligan adormilaba amenazaba en salir.

No.

No habia razon por actuar asi.

Mas tranquilo, tomo aire y fue a pararse enfrente de la chimenea. Por un largo rato se quedo viendo el fuego danzar, casi hipnotizado, pensando en nada. Era cierto, llevaba ya mucho tiempo de conocer a la mexicana... Y aun asi...

De pronto su vista reparo en un pequeño libro que estaba encima de la repisa de pieda de la chimenea. Era un librito viejo se tapas de cuero gastado, que hubiera pasado facilmente despercibido entre otros mas. Mecanicamente el ingles alargo la mano y le abrio.

El librito era ya viejo, y sus paginas amarillescas y fragiles lo subrayaban. De hecho no tuvo que buscar una pagina en especial, el librito se abrió a la mitad revelando un pedazo de papel con un mensaje, como si quisiera que el britón lo encontara.

Arthur frunció el ceño y saco el papel. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabia bien porque lo habia guardado. Aun asi, despues de mas de 40 años todavia recordaba a la perfección el contenido de sus letras impresas.

"Hagamos la guerra juntos, hagamos la paz juntos..."

El telegrama Zimmerman.

El telegrama de Alemania a Mexico a unirse a el en la primera guerra.

Como una gran avalancha, recordó en ese momento los mismos sentimientos que experimento cuando recibió el mensaje por primera vez. Sentimientos de traición. De enojo contra la mexicana y odio contra el alemán. Como podía ella hablar con el ojiazul, si el ingles era de las pocas personas que siempre habia estado con ella? Él fue el que primero la reconoció como nación, él fue el que primero la apoyo para que fuera libre, él fue el que en cada guerra le tendió la mano y fungió como mediador...como preferia al kraut y no a él sabiendo que ambos peleaban?

Pero era un caballero y era astuto. Pese a la ira que sentia sabia jugar sus piezas. No iba a ir a reclamarle a la morena. Ella nunca se lo perdonaria y su nombre quedaria mal. En cambio opto por mostrarle el mensaje a Alfred. Bien conocia el temperamento del americano y sabia que el era el que iba a forzar a Mexico a no aliarse con el alemán. Alfred, al enterarase del mensaje, corrió a casa de la morena a reclarmarle de sus tratos con el teutón y a acusarla de traidora a lo que ella no entendía nada. Sea como fuere en la primera guerra Alfred retuvo a Maria de involucrarse, muy para contento del inglés que se abstuvo de ensuciarse las manos y quedar mal ante la latina.

Poco sabian todos que fue Arthur el responsable de que saliera a la luz el telegrama... Y eso porque siempre habia estado muy atento a la morena. Una voz dentro de si le decia que eso podia llegar a ser acosador de su parte, pero la ignoró.

Porque no solo fue el telegrama.

En la segunda guerra Maria se empeñaba en vender a ambos lados petróleo. Era natural que eso ocurriera. Finalmente la morena solo queria mejorar su economia. Pero no era solo eso. Tambien se entero de varias peticiones dudosas a unirse a los del Eje. Eso enfureció al inglés. Mas que nada por el hecho de que fue EL el que mas le ayudo a la latina sacar su petroleo. Y cada dia veia mas interesado al ario en ella.

Nuevamente y como buen estratega, el ingles jugo bien sus piezas. Facilmente convenció a Alfred a disfrazar un barco suyo como alemán y atacar buques petroleros mexicanos. Todavía recordaba la cara de espanto del americano al contarle ese plan. "WHAT?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?! ATTACK MARY?!" le grito el ojiazul dando un paso hacia atras en horror. Porque finalmente no habia razon para atacar a su vecina del sur, ella no daba muestras de unirse a nadie sino de permanecer neutral.

Pero Arthur solo le dio una seria mirada sabia y pesada mientras que le ponia una mano en el hombro. "This is the only way we can win the war and save the world." le dijo sabiendo como afectarian esas palabras y manipularian a la nación con lentes.

Tan grabado tenia es conversación que casi la veia como una pelicula en su mente.Y mas como un par de dias despues la latina entro furica a su casa exigiendole entrar a la guerra de su bando. De golpe abrio las puertas de par en par y entro como un huracán. Alfred, trato de tranquilzarla, persuadirla que dejara esto en manos de Inglaterra y de el, pero ella se negó. La mujer detestaba al alemán por atacarla sin razon y hundir sus barcos y queria acabar con el. Arthur la miro seriamente, pero para sus adentros el inglés sonrió complacido al ver lo que habia hecho.

Si, siempre habia maniupulado la situación, y nadie sabía que era el el que jalaba los hilos. Porque era astuto, y habia que eliminar a aquellos que representaban un peligro para elImperio Britanico... O lo que este queria y apreciaba.

Vio todavia con el ceño fruncido el telegrama en su mano. De pronto la idea de otra guerra o de llevar sus tropas a ocupar el pais germano nuevamente sonaba sumamente tentadora.

Con un movimiento lleno de desdén, el britón lanzó el telegrama original al fuego. Rapidamente las llamas lo envolvieron, lamiendo el papel y alimentandose de el ante la mirada hipnotizada del ojiverde que veia estoico como se consumia, una gran parte de el deseando que el remitente sufriera una suerte igual.

Con su semblante serio Arthur miraba estoico el fuego, su pecho carcomido por algo que no sabia bien definir que era, pero que le molestaba e incomodaba de sobremanera. Y mientras que el anglosajón se debatía mentalmente consigo mismo y sus demonios, afuera empezó a llover de nuevo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Los celos son verdes diría Shakespeare... Quien hubiera dicho que en las dos guerras, la participación de Maria todo fue un plan maestro de Arthur basado en celos?**

**NOTAS!**

**-Despues de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, los aliados ocuparon por diferentes zonas Alemania, Inglaterra ocupando gran parte del norte. Para 1955 Inglaterra ya no tenia tropas ahi.**

**-Mexico en la Segunda Guerra cortocualquier tipo de relación con el germano por ahi de 1941. Despues las reanudo en 1952, y fueron meramente de caracter comercial y recelosamente vistas por su "adorable" vecino.**

**-El primero contacto (oficial) que tuvieron Mexico y Alemania (las naciones hansenicas en ese entonces) data de 1792 segun historiadores. Por ende utilize a Ludwig como un adolescente Imperio Romano XD**

**-Inglaterra fue el primer pais que reconoció a Mexico como nación despues de la independencia. No solo eso, dio algo de armamento y algo de ayuda monetaria para que Mexico se independizara de España.**

**-En todos los conflictos belicos, Mexico siempre ha pedido dinero prestado a los bancos ingleses XD**

**-Antes de la expropiación petrolera, mas del 60% de las empresAs a cargo del petroleo mexicano eran inglesas. Si, gracias Don Porfirio por dar tantos beneficios a los extranjeros, pero si sirvio mucho la ayuda de Iggy en la industria petroquimica mexicana que estaba en pañales.**

**-El telegrama Zimmerman en 1917 fue basicamente una invitación de el primero Ministro Alemán a Mexico a unirse a el en caso de que EU entrara a la guerra. En caso de ganar, le devoleria el territorio perdido en la intervención americana. Pero espias ingleses lo interceptaron y efectivamente se lo dieron al gobierno americano. Furico e indignado, EU entró a la primera guerra mundial gracias a esto.**

**-En la segunda guerra tambien habia habido invitaciones e insinuaciones de Mexico para unirse a los del Eje, pero nada formal ni oficial. En 1942, submarinos alemanes hundieron dis buques petroleros (Faja de Oro y Potrero de Llano). Mexico, ofendida y encabronda, entra del lado de los Aliados y manda al escuadron 201 a pelear. AUNQUE varios historiadores dicen que NO fueron submarinos alemanes, sino americanos disfrazados para forzar al gobierno mexicano a no unirse al teuton. Honestamente, si creo a Alfred capaz de hacer eso, ustedes que teoría creen?**

**Por cierto quiero hacer mención especial a la aprición no solo de Alemania sino también de nekotalia! SI! el gato de la casa es England-cat XD**

**u_u si.. no es un capi con mucho UKMex como el pasado... pero me gusta ver un lado mas obscuro de nuestro pirata favorito mwahahahahaha... **

**En fin, les gusto? que tal? El proximo capi va a ser mucho mas lindo lo prometo, va a haber baile y todo el show XD pero es que entre Maria y Arthur el amor es algo que se cuece lentamente ;) especialmente el siendo tan tsundere XD**

**Comentarios? Dudas? Sugerencias? Cartas de muerte? Reclamos? Pedidos? Por cada review que pongan, le damos un scone a Sealand! XD**

**Nos estamos leyendo!**

**Saludos! :D**


	5. Negrito Sandía

**Saludos!**

**Flannya reportandose!**

**Oh, si! He regresado! Despues de como dos meses T_T lo siento, creanme que lo siento. Honestamente no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir y el mucho poco tiempo que tengo la inspiración, aunque latente, no es muy fuerte que digamos -_-*** pero regrese! Y ahora continuación de este fic! :D**

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer a las personitas que se toman unos segundos para escribir un bello y hermoso review *w* y ellas son: sheblunar, Lady Raven Baskerville, SeleneBlackSnape, Itzpapalotl-Iztaxochitl, Wind und Serebro , MontserratPantoja y Kayra Isis. (deja un comment y veras tu nombre aqui!)  
**

**Mil gracias!**

**Ahora, la vez pasada estuvo algo tormentoso el fic...Maria se topo accidentalmente con Ludwig despues de 20 años separados por la guerra... y por desgracia Ludwig malintepreta todo y piensa que Sealand es el hijo de Arthur y Maria XD y se va todo enca*ronadon jurando volver nunca mas (pose dramática). Mientras, Arthur esta todo celoso y se sabe que siempre ha manipulado la situación para tener a la latina cerca... aunque el mismo no lo admita XD**

**Ahora, antes que nada, que se me olvido poner en el capi pasado (n_nU) una TRIVIA! La personita que le atine se gana... un scone! (sonido de grillos). Ok, no... pero si un one shot! ;) y la pregunta es... (saca un sobre) En que otro fic mio hay una malinterpretación de que Maria tiene un hijo? ;)**

**En fin, sigamos con el fic, este un poco mas familiar. **

**Espero les guste!**

**WARNING! Errores ortográficos... varios...hartos... millares...guardianes de la Real Academia absténganse. Ah! Y groserías... cortesía del ingles favorito XD se recomienda discreción a menores de edad.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capítulo 5: Negrito Sandía**

Tres semanas hacia desde que la morena había llegado. Tres semanas de constantes lluvias y dias grises en los cuales era casi imposible salir.

Pero no hoy.

Despues de tanto tiempo, hoy no llovia. Y aunque precisamente no estuviera soleado ni despejado, el cielo era de un suave gris, que daba la leve esperanza de que se pudiera abrir en cualquier momento y el sol se puiese asomar.

Maria estaba esepcionalmente feliz por el cambio de clima. Iba de aqui para allá por toda la casa canturreando en voz baja alegres notas para si misma mientras que sacudia o arreglaba algun desperfecto. Tal parecia que la leve mejora del clima la puso de mejor humor y lo irradiaba. Cargando su caracteristica gran cesta de mimbre apoyada en la cadera, tenia varias cortinas cargando y se disponia a sacarlas a orear puesto que no habia amenaza de lluvia.

Sealand por su parte, seguia a la morena muy de cerca hablando de todo y nada. Normalmente le preguntaba de como era su casa o le gustaba contar alguna aventura infantil que hubiese tenido. Se habia encariñdo mucho con la mexicana asi que era normal viendolo cerca de ella. Asi que hoy, no era la exsepción. El pequeño rubio caminaba tras de ella el mismo cargando una gran cortina, muy feliz de ayudarle en algo.

"Seguro que puedes con eso?" le pregunto Maria por sobre su hombro al ver al pequeño que apenas y podia ver por encima del gran bulto que cargaba.

"Yes! Don't worry!" dijo alegremente el pequeño con su eterna sonrisa.

Maria le sonrio.

"Bien, solo nos faltan las cortinas de la oficina y ya podremos sacarlas." dijo contenta ella encaminandose a la habitación.

Seguida por el niño, ambos llegaron a las grandes puetas obscuras de la oficina. Recargando la canasta en la cadera y cargandola con una mano, alargo su delgado brazo y suavemente toco la puerta.

Ambos pudieron escuchar murmullos dentro, asi que era mas que obvio que Inglaterra estaba ahi. Se quedaron de pie varios segundos mirando la puerta expectantes, pero esta no fue abierta. Maria fruncio el ceño. Eso era raro. Normalmentr por su caballerosidad, Arthur atendia rapidamente la puerta...

"Why is Father not answering?" pregunto el pequeño tambien sus cejitas pobladas fruncidas.

"No lo se... Tal vez no nos escucho" supuso la morena. Nuevamente toco la puerta y se acerco a ella. "Arthur?" llamó esperando escuchar una respuesta. "Se puede pasar?".

Matia tomo la perilla y abrio levemente la puerta, solo lo suficiente como para que asomara la cabeza.

"BOLLOCKS YOU BLOODY ROACH ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?! WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING OF, YOU ROTTEN BASTARD?! WAIT UNTIL I GET A HOLD ON YOU AND I WILL CUT YOUR TESTICLES AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR PITILESS AND WORTHLESS THROAT YOU BAG OF SCUM!" vociferó el inglés al telefono totalmente fúrico de pie y encorvado sobre su escritorio, totalmente ignorando a la mexicana y mas concentrado en su conversación.

Maria palideció ante el vocablo del mayor y brevemente se pregunto quien era el pobre infeliz que estaba en el telefono. Digo, ella en ocasiones solia maldecir, pero Inglaterra siempre habia sido el concepto de lo que ella tenia como un "caballero infalible refinado y educado"... Aunque claro a ratos se recordaba que por varios años el fue in fiero pirata. Pero eso habia sido hace mucho y el ya habia cambiado... no?

Miro hacia abajo y para su sorpresa vio que Sealand tambien estaba asomado, y escuchando toda la sarta de palabras que el mayor había dicho. Quedamente cerró la puerta y siguió su camino hacia la cocina algo prepcupada por que Sealand escuchó la forma de hablar del inglés.

"Who the bloody hell was Father talking to?" preguntó el niño siguiendo a la mayor.

Maria al escuchar esto frunció el ceño. Probablemente no era la primera vez que escuchaba a Arthr maldecir y por eso habia adoptado varias groserias en su vocablo rutinaro.

"Mmmmm seguramente algun asunto de negocios. Esos temas pueden llegar a ser algo delicados y las personas suelen perder la paciencia." dijo la morena tratando de justificar algo la conducta del ojiverde, aunque no habia manera de justificarlo. "Pero tu no deberias de decir esas palabras que escuchaste de tu papá, bajo ninguna circunstancia."'le dijo con algo de firmeza mientras llegaban a la cocina y la cruzaban para ir al cuarto de lavado.

El pequeño, dentro de toda su inocencia infantil, arqueo las cejas sin entender bien.

"Why not?"

Maria tomo un pequeño radio amarillo de un estante. Era una de esas novedades modernas las cuales podias llevar a todos lados sin necesidad de enchufarse, eran de esas novedades "portatiles" a base de grandes baterias. A diferencia de su casa, a Arthur le estaba yendo muy bien en cuanto a su economia ultimamente, tanto que podia costearse tranquilamente esta clase de aparatos. Tomo el radio cuadrado amarillo pastel, que solo tenia enfrete una bocina redonda gris y una circulito para girar a la estación deseada, y lo puso encima de su cesta.

"Porque no esta bien que un niño diga groserias." respondió la mujer mientras abria una puerta que daba al jardin y bajaba los tres escaloncitos al pasto verde.

Ambos salieron a la parte trasera de la mansión. El enorme jardin, estaba forrado de un pasto verde obscuro bien cortado al ras, que se extendia y extendia a lo lejos. De la parte derecha, habia un gran area bordeada por arbustos, en la cual se cultivavan rosas . Las lindas rosas, todas abiertas en su gran esplendor, todavia goteaban con algunas gordas gotas de lluvia. Mas a lo lejos, a varios metros de distancia, se podia ver un pequeño lago, y a lo lejos podia verse como se extendia mas pasto hasta colindar con altos robles delimitando ciertos bosques en la campiña inglesa. Todos esos terrenos eran parte de la mansión Kirkland.

Sinembargo, Maria no tenia que ir muy lejos. Justo bajando los escalones, a la izquierda, habia unas lineas para tender la ropa. Con cesta en mano se dirigió a ellas seguida rapidamente por Sealand.

"Father says them all the time!" exclamó el menor con los ojos abiertos aun sin enteder por que de pronto esas palabras eran malas.

Maria deposito la cesta en el pasto y empezó a girar la ruedita para poder sintonizar alguna frecuencia apretando los labios de lado en desacuerdo y el ceño algo fruncido. No, no estaba enojada con el niño. Finalmente no era su culpa y copiaba a su padre. Pero Maria no podia evitar enojarse respecto a la falta de cuidado del ingles.

"Esas palabras no son educadas, y menos en la boca de un jovencito como tu." le explico la morena.

Del pequeño radio una melodia de un piano melancolico con sonidos caibeños empezó a latina sonrió ampliamente. En si estaban ultimamente muy de moda esos ritmos, junto con el mambo, y los viajes a las playas tropicales. Vaya si ahora ya era muy comun el uso del traje de baño de dos piezas, el muy llamado "bikini" en sus playas en Acapulco que eran el sitio de moda para vacaccionar! Escuchar una musica tan familiar hizo que los animos de la morena mejoraran aun mas. Con una gran sonrisa, sacó la larga antena metálica para que la música fuera mas clara.

"Ademas" dijo ella sobre un hombro para ver al niño, con una idea en la cabeza "te podría pasar como le pasó al negrito."

Eso captó la atención del niño. Levanto una cejita poblada sin entender.

"What happened? Who is he?" preguntó el menor interesado.

Maria se agacho para tomar una de las cortinas, se enderezo, y a ritmo de la musica, empezó a caminar suavemente al extremo de una de las lineas para tender, bailando y dando dos pasos a la izquierda y dos a la derecha, moviendo algo las caderas y los hombros al bailar. Le dio una gran sonrisa al niño que la seguia expectante y sonriente mientras una flauta se aunaba al ritmo.

"_Te contare la historia muy triste de recordar, que trata de un negrito con cara angelical"_ empezó a cantar su rosto depronto algo afligido mientras que colgaba una de las cortinas y la extendia "_pero segun memoria, al aprender a hablar, salió mas deslenguado que un perico de arrabal!_" dijo la morena voltendose a ver a niño, manos en jarras y asinitendo firmemente.

Peter la veia divertido, la cortina aun en manos. Se la extendio y ella la tomo con una sonrisa.

"_Negrito sandía_!" dijo ella mientras alzaba un dedo a modo de regaño, y frunciendo el ceño un poco aunque siguiera sonriente. "_Ya no digas picardias!_" luego se volteó a colgar en la linea la cortina y empezó a extenderla. "_Negrito sandia!"_ cantó mientras se volvia al menor y se inclinaba hasta estar a su misma altura encarandolo muy cerca en un inutil intento de parecer amenazadora "_O te acuso con tu tia!"_

Peter la miraba divertido mientras ella se erguia y se dirigia a la canasta, aun siguiendo el ritmo.

_"Y mientras ella te va a agarrar, en los cajones he de buscar"_ canturreó mientras se agachaba y levantaba con otra cortina "_una libreta para apuntar, los garrotazos que te va a dar!_"

Mientras cantaba se dirigia de nuevo al otro extremo de la linea a seguir tendiedo.

"_Con el palo que utiliza,"_ dijo mientras extendia la cortina y se volteaba a ver a Sealand ahora los ojos bien abiertos en sorpresa "_El castigo te horroriza!_" y luego cambio a una cara mas traviesa y burlona "_Y despues de la paliza, me voy a morir de risa!"_

Maria termino de ponerle las pinzas a la cortina y se volteo con el pequeño. Le tomo de las manos y ambos empezaron a dar dos pasos a la izquierda y dos a la derecha, bailando al ritmo de la musica.

"_Negrito sandia, ya no diga picardias!"_ dijo Maria y tomando a Sealand de una mano le dio una vuelta. "_O ya vera!_" y luego le dio otra a lo que el niño rio divertido. _"O ya vera!"_

Peter, encantado y tratando de seguir los pasos de la morena la tomo fuertemente de las manos y siguierok bailando al son de la melodía. Tal como ella lo habia hecho, el trato de alzar lo mas que pudo se brazo para que Maria diera una vuelta, a lo que la morena se agacho demasiado para pasar por debajo del brazito del menor de manera fallida. Divertidos, ambos rieron y la mexicana soltó las manos de Sealand para volver a la canasta a tomar dos cortinas.

"And? What happened to him? He kept on cursing?" le prgunto el menor curioso. Sinembargo ella cuando se volteó, volvió su rostro a uno afligdo, tal y como la canción cambiaba de melodía.

"_Y sigue aqui el cuento, tan triste de repetir, de aquel negrito lindo igual a un querubin"_ cantó ella. Luego se llevo una mano al pecho y cerro los ojos solemnemente "P_or su comportamiento, consejos yo le di_" y luego los abrio mientras hacia un puchero enfadada "_y como buen ingrato, los guardó en un calcetin_!"

Sealand se rió divertido mientras que rapidamente, Maria tomo las cortinas en brazos, y con un movimiento experto las lanzo sobre las lineas, cayendo casi extendidas y escondiendo a la morena.

De pronto Peter paró de reir al verse de pronto solo, solo rodeado de cortinas colgadas. Se dirgió a la de la izquierda y la descubrió, pero no habia nadie.

_"Negrito sandia! Mareas!_" llegó de pronto la voz de la latina. Sealand sonrió divertido, sabiendo que se estaba escondiendo y ahora resuelto a encontrarla. Tomo la otra cortina y la descubrió, pero nada.

"_Cuando dices groserias, tan feas!_" le llegó de nuevo la voz de Maria ahora por detras. Divertido, el niño paso por debajo de dos cortinas y destapo otra, pero de nuevo nadie.

_"Y te sale, cataplum! de la boca...una culebrita loca!_" canto Maria saliendo de pronto de por atras.

Peter se volteo de golpe y dando un grito divertido se lanzo a la morena los brazos abiertos. Ella le atrapo mientras el se abrazaba de sus faldas. El niño giro la cabeza hacia arriba para verla una gran sonrisa en su carita. Maria no pudo evitar sonreir enternecida por la demostración tan sincera de afecto del niño. Alzando las cejas le toco la punta de la nariz con su dedo indice a lo que el pequeño dio una risita.

"It tickles!" exclamó divertido.

_"El dia que seas mayor de edad, y te presentes en sociedad"_ sigio cantando ella mientras que empezaba a caminar lentamente hacia atras todavia meciendose de lado a lado al ritmo de la canción, Sealand todavia prendado de ella. "_Seras grosero y deacortes, cuando discutas con el marques!"_

El pequeño se solto de ella y Maria fue por otra cortina mientras que el tambien cargaba una y la seguia.

"_Pues siguiendo tu costumbre,"_ canto ella sobre su hombro _"Hablaras hechando lumbre! Ademas de buena gana,te hecharan por la ventana!"_

La mexicana colgó las cortinas todavia siguiendo el ritmo.

_"Negrito sandia!"_ exclamo ella, terminando y voltendose al menor rapidamente, su falda verde haciendo una gran onda. "_Ya no diga groserias!_" y luego con una mano en la cintura alzo el dedo indice para enfatizar sus palabras "O_ ya verá! O ya verá!"_

Peter extendió los brazos hacia Maria y la tomo de las manos. Divertidos ambos empezaron a dar vueltas y a corretearse en el amplio jardin, los dos riendo y persiguiendose, dejando olvidadas varias cosas por colgar.

A lo lejos, y ajenos a todo el juego Arthur no pudo evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa ladina. Desde hacia rato ya habia colgado el telefono, furico y mascullando groserias, cuando escucho a la morena. Intrigado, se asomo por los los largos ventanales y veia toda la escena: ella cantando, Peter feliz junto a ella, ambos sonrientes jugando y persiguiendose.

Inglaterra solo observaba en secreto, una parte de el con ganas de ser tambien participe. Pero no, mejor era darle ese momento de felicidad a ellos. Era como si una parte de el se sintiera poco familiar a dichas actividades y le retuviera lejos. Pero secretamente se le antojaban enormemente.

Del radio de la oficina empezó a sonar un melodia suave con las notas de un bajo. Era una canción nueva, de uno de los grupos de rock muy de moda de su casa que ahorita era la sensación: Los Beatles. El britón no le presto mucha atención, solo escuchaba alguna que otra palabra su mente y pensamientos en otro lugar.

_"I give her all my love, that's all I do...and if you saw my love, you'd love her too..."_

_"I love her..."_

El siempre habia sido una nación solitaria, ensimismado en su soledad. Inclusive su casa, aunque en Europa, se encontraba aislada a todos los demas paises. Y ya se habia habituado a eso. A los dias solos y grises con cielos nublados. A las tardes enfrente del fuego con una taza de te en mano. Al saber que la soledad era parte de el.

_"I give her all my love, that's all I do...and if you saw my love, you'd love her too..."_

_"I love her..."_

A el siempre le habia gustado la soledad, no conocia nada mas. Y siempre las situaciones de la vida lo habian replegado a su constante asislamiento. Aislamiento que el habia procurado. Aislamiento el cual nadie se atrevia a romperlo y que el mismo sabia que por ningun motivo cambiaria...

_".A love like ours, could never die...as long as I, Have you near me..."_

___"I love her..."_

Recargado en el ventanal, los brazos cruzados, el ingles no pudo evitar sonreir ladinamente y sentirse extraña y sumamente complacidoy algo celoso de Maria y Peter, que felizmente seguian correteando en el jardin, mientras dejaba todos sus pensamientos de lado y solo se deleitaba secretamente de lo que sus ojos veian y de una extraña y calida sensacion en la boca de su estómago, que si bien era rara, era indescriptiblemente agradable.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**:3 Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww... el ingles tan tsudnere como siempre... que bueno que llego Maria a salvar la integridad de Sealand! sino tremanda boquita que tendria el pobre niño XD**

**Datos historicos!**

**-En la época de los 50's y 60's se puso MUUUUUUUUUUY de moda el ira a Acapulco. Era LA PLAYA para ir a vacaccionar. Hubo mucho auge turistico para México en esos años :)**

**- Los bikinis tal como los conocemos hoy en dia, empezaron a usarse por ahi en 1946 gracias a Louis Réard. (frances tenia que ser!), que al principio se consideraba inmoral... claro despues todos los turistas iban a broncearse a las hermosas playas de Mexico y bueno... se empezó a popularizar XD**

**- Bueno...es mas que obvio mencionar que Los Beatles estaban en su momento por ahi de los 60's XD**

**Y ya... creo...**

**Agradecimiento especial a Monsterrat Pantoja por darme la idea de poner esa canción! que no es propiamente de CriCri pero quedo en el contexto.**

**bueno, tenia que bajarle un poco al tono al fic, parecia novela de las 5 XD y tenia que darle mas protagonismo a Sealand tambien hehehe**

**pero no os preocupeis! El siguiente capi va a tener mas acción: ahora le toca a Maria estar en una situación un poco incomoda ho ho ho ho ho! A ver que le va a hacer Arthur... finalmente... fue un pirata a que no? ;)**

**Prometo tratar de actualizar mas pronto T_T mi vida no es mia que triste realidad... **

**No se olviden del a trivia! y de dejar comment! :D o alguna sugerencia, o experiencia de sus padres por decir majaderias XD por fortuna a mi nunca me lavaron la boca con jabón... pero a mi hermano si se lo cumplieron una vez O_o... a mi mi abuelita me cantaba esta canción y si pensé que me iba a salir una serpiente de la boca X_x pobre baby-Flannya XD**

**Queridos lectores... nos estamos leyendo!**

**Saludos! :D**


End file.
